


The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love

by pixeldreamer



Series: The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love [1]
Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drug Dealer Ryan Ross, Eventual Smut, High School, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, School Librarian Josh Dun, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher Tyler Joseph, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Hunter Josh Dun, Vampire Hunter Tyler Joseph, Vampire Mikey Way, Vampire Oliver Sykes, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldreamer/pseuds/pixeldreamer
Summary: Gerard is trying to keep the secret he's a vampire hidden despite how obvious to it to his friends, Frank is falling in love with Gerard and trying to get Gerard to admit he's a vampire, Pete and Mikey are falling in love with each other, and someone else is trying to screw everything up for all of them.I'm Not Okay music video AU except Gerard is a vampire.





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: there'll probably be more characters from other bands and relationships added eventually

It has been exactly 64 days since Gerard Way has become a vampire, and he was surprised that at that point nobody, besides his brother, Mikey, had figured out the very obvious fact staring all of his friends in the face.

Mikey had figured it out on the 52nd day, when he walked into the kitchen and saw Gerard drinking a cup of blood. He tried to say it was just tomato juice, but Mikey knew that A) “Nobody drinks tomato juice, it’s disgusting.” and B) “Since when do tomatoes smell like blood, Gerard?”.

Frank and Ray had their suspicions too, but they doubted the fact that Gerard Way could be a bloodthirsty leech. Even if they knew vampires existed, Gerard was a relatively nice guy and there was no way he could be a literal monster, despite the fact Frank and Ray had seen him slathering on SPF 45 sunscreen in the bathroom just before a game of croquet on a cloudy day on numerous occasions and he hadn’t touched the food packed by his mother for lunch in months. 

Frank had brought up his suspicions to Gerard once (on day 31), but he offered reasonable explanations. Apparently he wore sunscreen because he had been diagnosed with porphyria (which Frank had no idea existed and kept forgetting to research whether sunscreen actually fixed that) and he didn’t eat lunch since he was trying to lose weight (although Frank knew Gerard loved food too much to give in to the bullying from the jocks). Ray asked Mikey about it on day 56, but Mikey just laughed a little too nervously in his face and was quick to change the subject.

Mikey kept scolding Gerard for seeing it as some type of game, because he kept the days since he died marked on a calendar and wrote down in a composition notebook any time Frank and Ray suspect something is off, which wouldn’t be a problem if Gerard didn’t write it in purple glitter pen and highlight it over in a fluorescent hot pink, then doodle himself as a cartoon vampire fucking Frank on nearly every page in various positions. Mikey hasn’t brought it up since Gerard threatened to give a drawing of Mikey rimming his crush to Pete Wentz, Mikey’s crush.

Unfortunately for Mikey, Gerard was petty when he did forget and brought it up again, which Mikey found out as he walked into school the next day and saw the crowd around Pete’s locker.

It was going to be a rough seven hours until the bell rang.

 

Frank sat in the library across from Ray, tapping his pencil on the table impatiently. Students milled around the library, skimming through books and writing essays that they forgot about until now, gossiping quietly under their breath or making out and groping each other in the far corners of the large library hidden by the shelves and shelves of books.

“Are you sure he doesn’t have an eating disorder?” Ray asked, in a hushed whisper. “That could be why we never see him eat.”

“Since when is overuse of sunscreen a symptom of anorexia?” Frank asked.

“He could just be worried about his skin burning. After all, he is really pale.”

“Paleness is a symptom of vampirism.”

“He’s always been that pale.”

Frank knew Gerard hadn’t always been that pale. Gerard wasn’t just “pale”, his skin color represented that of a slack-jawed corpse; tinged with gray, no blood running underneath. He was always cold too; during their study session two nights ago, Gerard bundled up in several of the quilts in Frank’s closet despite the fact the temperature of the room being around seventy degrees, and when he had to borrow a pencil from him, Gerard’s fingers felt frigid as ice. There was no way Gerard’s current skin tone was in any way similar to the rosy-cheeked pictures of him from a decade ago that adorned his house.

Frank glanced down at the lined sheet of paper in his open binder, which listed his own reasons for believing Gerard was a vampire. Unlike Gerard’s list, Frank’s was neatly written in black ink and there were no illustrations of his sexy gay fantasies.

“Are you sure Gerard is a vampire?” Ray asked, speaking low.

“Look at the list, it all adds up.” Frank opened the rings of his binder, and handed the sheet of paper to Ray.

Ray studied the list, and handed it back to Frank.

“Well, those are all Gerard things.”

“You mean vampire things.”

“No, I-” Ray was interrupted by a distressed Mikey plopping down onto the seat next to him and grabbing his shoulders.

“Help. Me.” Mikey started to shake him, and Ray’s curly hair bounced along with him for a few seconds before Ray slowly removed Mikey’s hands from him.

“What is it?” Frank slammed his binder shut on the list a little too quickly, causing a stack of someone’s abandoned Biology notes at the next table to flutter up and fly to the ground.

“Guess what Gerard did.”

Frank was about to guess something that had to do with vampires, but as he opened his mouth, Ray looked at him sternly as a warning to not bring up the subject.

“What did he do?” Frank sighed.

“He drew a picture of me rimming Pete Wentz.”

“Oh, god.”

“What the fuck?”

“And then taped it to Pete’s locker.”

“Why would he do that?” Ray demanded.

“I brought up something I shouldn’t have.” Mikey rested his head on the table and dug his fingers into his floppy hair.

“What did you bring up?”

“Nothing.” Mikey shook his head. “It’s private. Anyway, I guess Gerard was pissed and he’s been really passive-aggressive lately, so now this happened.”

Ray patted Mikey’s back, attempting to be comforting. Mikey took his hands out of his hair and sat up straight, then glanced across the library. Suddenly, his eyes met a certain someone’s.

Pete was leaning on a shelf containing books about languages sorted A-Z, from Afrikaans to Zulu. He stood next to two of the more popular juniors in their prep school, Patrick Stump and Brendon Urie, and was in mid-conversation with them, his head tilted just enough to the side to be able to look over at Mikey through his amber eyes. In that moment, Mikey Way felt absolute embarrassment and knew Pete was thinking something horrible about him because of the picture that was taped to his locker.

“Shit!” Mikey sprung up, alarmed, and grabbed his backpack from the floor. “I'm leaving!”

Mikey raced from their table toward the opposite entrance, pushing a book cart out of his way and nearly tripping on a pen on the floor, then escaping into the hall. If Mikey was aiming to be inconspicuous, he was not successful, as Pete was staring at him with a puzzled expression along with everyone else in the library.


	2. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Ross wants some milk and Gerard wants a forged doctor's note to get out of gym class.

Gerard stood on the diving board, hands on his hips as the swimmers next to him on his left and right were poised to dive into the pool.

“Way! I told you to go change!”

Gerard had no intentions of changing. In a swimsuit, he would be vulnerable to the sun, and he wasn’t keen on explaining the rashes that would rapidly appear on his skin after the crystal-clear chlorine washed off his sunscreen. Instead, Gerard had waltzed through the locker room without going near his gym locker, past all the shirtless teens, and perched on one of the diving platforms in his full school uniform.

“Way! This is the third time this week, and absolutely ridiculous! Is swimming going to really kill you?”

Yes, actually, it would. If Gerard was exposed to the sun more than five minutes without his sunscreen, his skin and muscles would begin to rapidly decay at an alarming rate and he would be paralyzed and would scream in agony as he would be transformed into a pile of ash. Needless to say, Gerard wasn’t too eager to see what that would feel like.

 

Gerard still remembers the day after the Friday night everything changed, AKA day 1. The morning had gone as normal, except he downed maybe two to three more pints of water than recommended for the daily intake of a human after trying to get rid of the persistent itch gnawing at his dry throat. Mikey had a weird look on his face that was a mix of befuddlement and “it’s too early for this” when he walked into the kitchen wearing his unicorn pajama pants and saw Gerard bent over the counter gulping water from the sink.

“It’s a sore throat.” Gerard explained.

“Just drink some tea with honey.” Mikey had sighed heavily, as he opened the freezer to get some frozen waffles. “Can you go outside to get the mail?”

“Yeah, sure.”

When Gerard stepped outside and began walking to the mailbox, the sun nearly burned out his retinas and felt more scorching than the flames of hell. He quickened his pace, opened the mailbox, grabbed the envelopes and bolted back to the house before the sun could sear his flesh any more than it already had. After leaping through the doorway and slamming the door shut behind him, he looked down to see ginormous pink blotches staining the pasty skin of his limbs, and it was all over his face when he gazed into the mirror in the hallway.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Gerard had reached up with his fingers to inspect a particularly redder spot on his chin, when the spots suddenly had begun to disappear before his eyes, fading back into skin the color of snow much to his bewilderment.

 

“Do you want detention again?!” The gym teacher’s shrill voice through a megaphone lifted Gerard back from his thoughts, as the rest of the students dove into the pool to start swimming laps. “Go and change before I write you a detention!”

“I have a medical condition!” Gerard yelled.

“Then where’s your doctor’s note? That sure would have come in handy for the last two detentions.”

“I don’t know! Does it matter?”

“If you want an excused absence from this class, yes. Bring it to me tomorrow or you can expect more detention and an F.”

 

“Do any of you know how to forge a doctor’s note?” Gerard asked, when he sat down on the steps him and his outcast friends usually sat at.

“Why do you need a doctor’s note?” Ray inquired, ripping open a bag of chips.

“I need to get out of swimming, and my medical condition doesn’t allow me to swim.” Gerard said.

“Then just go to the doctor.” Frank suggested.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Gerard’s mind was empty for excuses. “I just can’t. Where’s Mikey? He usually sits here with us.”

“Do you really think he would talk to you after you taped that picture to Pete’s locker?”

“What picture?”

“So you weren’t the one who drew a picture of Mikey and Pete doing naughty things and put it on Pete’s locker?”

“Well yeah, I did draw that picture, but I wasn’t going to put it on Pete’s locker!” Gerard exclaimed. “I’m not that evil! Wait, how much did Mikey tell you about the thing?”

“What thing?” Frank asked. “He just said he brought up something he shouldn’t have.”

“Do you guys know where Mikey is? I need to explain this whole thing to him.”

“We’ll tell you if…” Frank picked up the sandwich from Gerard’s lunchbox. “you eat this whole sandwich.”

Gerard stared at the sandwich held between Frank’s fingers, filled with turkey and cucumber slices with mustard dripping out (why did his mom think that was a good idea to make?) on flimsy, cheap white bread that was probably close to the expiration date.

He snatched the sandwich from Frank and squished it in his fist, then opened it up and let the crumbs and condiments fall to the ground.

“I’ll just talk to him about it when he gets home.” He replied instead, stealing Frank’s napkin to wipe off the sticky mustard coating his hands.

 

Mikey sat in the library, staring at the disgusting combination of ingredients for his sandwich. Turkey, cucumbers, and mustard? Whose idiotic fucking idea was that?

He leaned against the bookshelf and took a bite of the sandwich. Yeah, it definitely didn’t taste decent at all. Mikey swallowed the sandwich, then put it down and began eating some carrots. At least carrots didn’t taste like if Gordon Ramsey threw up on a sandwich.

He could hear someone else’s footsteps from the shelves behind him, most likely someone looking for a book. However, when he heard them turning the corner to browse the shelves of books Mikey was currently sitting against, Mikey paid no attention until he looked up to see Pete Wentz.

“Hey.” Pete greeted, and Mikey scrambled to gather his lunch and pick up his backpack.

“Sorry, I’ll leave since I’m in your way-”

“No, I actually wanted to talk to you.” Pete sat down next to Mikey. “You know, about the-”

“It’s my brother’s fault.” Mikey blurted out. “He drew the picture and he threatened to give it to you if I talked to him about this weird journal he has and-”

Mikey was shut up by Pete placing a hand on his cheek, then leaning in to kiss him. Mikey froze, then kissed back, dropping the baby carrot he was holding on the floor as Pete placed his other hand on his. After what lasted that felt like nearly an eternity of bliss, Mikey was breathless and pulled back.

“So are we like okay now with each other or-”

“Of course.” Pete reassuringly smiled, running his fingers through Mikey’s hair, as Mikey just stared back in awe. Eventually, one of them leaned back in again to capture the other’s lips and the magic moment replayed all over again.

 

“I hear you need a fake I.D.” Ryan Ross mentioned casually, as he plopped himself down in the empty seat next to where Gerard sat in the back in Spanish.

“What?” Gerard asked.

“I heard you need a fake I.D.” Ryan said.

“No, I don’t.” Gerard shook his head, opening a random notebook, trying to look busy enough to get Ryan to go away.

“What is it, then? Weed? Meth? Spray paint? Cigarettes? Vodka? Hamsters? I’ve actually got a sweet deal hooking up that one sophomore, Phil, with one every month in exchange for cheese whiz, and-”

“No, I don’t need a fake I.D., weed, meth, spray paint, cigarettes, vodka, or hamsters. Wait, aren’t you Brendon Urie’s boyfriend?”

“That’s me!” Ryan nodded. “Aren’t I also known as the cool kid who hooks people up with illegal substances?”

“Not really.” Gerard shook his head. “Anyway, what I need is a doctor’s note to get out of gym class.”

“Sure, I can do that.” Ryan nodded. “But I’m going to need something in return.”

“How much money do you want?”

“Actually, I don’t need money. What I need is…” Ryan leaned in to whisper into the vampire’s ear. “five gallons of milk.”

“What?”

“Five gallons of milk.”

“Why the hell do you need five gallons of milk?”

“Don’t kinkshame me.”

“Fine. Which type do you want? Whole, skim, two percent-”

“Just get whatever floats your boat.” Ryan stood up, grabbing his backpack as the bell rang and reaching his hand out for Gerard to shake. “We got a deal?”

“Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got those references to hamsters and milk, I'm so sorry


	3. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

“Frank, can you drive me to the grocery store?” Gerard called out, running out the one of the side doors of the school, into the parking lot and up to Frank as he fumbled with his car keys.

“Why do you need a ride to the store?” Frank asked.

“I need to buy five gallons of milk.” Gerard explained, as he hopped into the passenger seat after Frank finally unlocked it and fastened his seatbelt.

“Five gallons?” Frank demanded, getting in, starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot . “Five? Gallons? What could you need five fucking gallons of milk for?”

“Ryan wants it in exchange for forging a doctor’s note for me.”

“What the honest fuck, Ryan?” Frank muttered under his breath. “Why doesn’t he ask for money like any sane person?”

“When I asked him why, he said not to kinkshame him.”

Frank stared ahead in silence at the road, with unwanted thoughts about what could possibly be going down with milk until he exhaled deeply. “Yeah, I guess we’re driving to the grocery store now. I want some candy anyway. Do you want me to buy you some candy?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Gerard shook his head. “I had a filling lunch.”

“You crushed the sandwich to pieces.”

“I don’t like mustard on my cucumbers.”

“You also threw away a perfectly good bag of baby carrots.”

“I also don’t like carrots.”

“Gee, you have to eat something. Did you even eat breakfast?”

“Yeah. I had…” Gerard couldn’t really say he quenched his thirst with a poor jogger’s blood, so he attempted to remember what Mikey had eaten. “I ate cured meat from the sides and belly of a pig.”

“Bacon? Sounds delicious.” It was obvious Frank didn’t believe him, but he played along anyway, like he still thought Gerard was a perfectly normal human being and not possibly a bloodthirsty vampire. “Anyways, I’m still making you eat something.”

 

After buying their purchases, Gerard met Frank at his car with a shopping cart full of soy milk.

“Why’d you buy soy milk?” Frank asked, opening his package of pocky where he was sitting in the trunk of his car.

“They were having a sale.” Gerard shrugged, beginning to pile the milk cartons in. “Can I have a cigarette?”

“Not until you eat some pocky.”

“You aren’t giving that a rest, are you?”

“All I want to do is generously share a piece of pocky with my best friend.” Frank pointed a pocky stick toward Gerard. “Is that really so bad?”

Gerard didn’t answer, he just gave a pained smile and continued loading soy milk into the car’s trunk. He wished he could take the pocky stick, all of them. Reminiscing on his human life was common, the days when he had no worries about being caught draining someone of every ounce of plasma. The days when he could stuff himself with ice cream, omelets, broccoli, and pad thai, gorging himself until he was filled to the brim, which he could do no longer unless he didn’t mind the loss of a human life.

“Just one piece.” Frank begged, placing the pocky in his mouth so it stuck out like a lollipop stick. “One piece of pocky, and I’ll give you a cigarette. Prove to me my suspicions about you being a vampire are wrong.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then you better take a pocky stick, Mr. Way.”

Gerard was tired of Frank’s relentless pestering and wasn’t yearning to prove he was a vampire, so he decided to just eat a piece of fucking pocky.

He placed the last carton of soy milk in the car, and then stepped close to Frank, closing his mouth around he pocky stick currently balanced between Frank’s lips and biting off a piece.

“Satisfied?” Gerard asked, pulling away. That piece of pocky would probably cause him a stomachache later and possibly some vomit to flush down the toilet, but it was an absolute necessity for him to tease Frank and be a little flirty.

Frank didn’t know how to react, so he just stood there for a few seconds in shock and flustered, stomach filled with butterflies until he regained composure and took a box of cigarettes and a lighter out. “Yeah, sure. Here’s your damn cigarette.”

“Thanks, Mr. Iero.”

 

“What the fuck?” were Mikey’s first words when he walked into the kitchen and saw Gerard and Frank putting an immense amount of soy milk in the fridge. “Gerard, I’ve seen you drink some weird shit with the whole vampire thing going on, but not soy milk.”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Ryan Ross.” Gerard explained.

“Oh, the forehead dude’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah, forehead dude’s boyfriend. He’s forging a doctor’s note for me.”

“Wait, weird vampire thing?”

“Shut up, Frank.”

“Okay.”

“Well, it’s better than the time you had to put a body in-”

“Mikey, I get it, I’m sorry that my drawing got taped to Pete’s locker, but it wasn’t me, I swear, so can you stop making me look suspicious to our dear friend Frank?”

“Sorry, I’m just bad at keeping secrets.”

“Little shit.”

“Are we going to talk about this vampire shit ever or-”

“Frank, I’m not going to eat more pocky to make you quiet. I’m not a vampire.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

 

On Day 1, after the eerily disappearing rashes, Gerard had headed to the kitchen to grab some comfort food since he had no idea what the fuck was happening.

Mikey had still been in the kitchen, eating his waffles drizzled in an obscene amount of maple syrup.

“Did you get the mail?” He asked, after he swallowed a bite of waffles, and Gerard threw down the envelopes that were definitely not worth risking death for.

“Yeah. It’s all boring adult shit for Mom and Dad.” Gerard threw a slice of bread in the toaster. “I’m never getting the mail again.”

“Good for you.” Mikey cut a slice of waffle off, and then looked up at Gerard. “Oh shit, what happened to your neck?”

Gerard reached up to his neck and felt around for a leftover rash. “I didn’t see anything in the mirror.”

“That’s because your hair is so fucking long. Get a haircut, dude.”

“Maybe later.” Gerard lifted up a section of his shoulder-length hair. “What’s on my neck?”

“Did you get bit by a dog or something a few days ago?” Mikey asked. “Or did a dude bite you too hard while he was kissing your neck or something?”

“Is it bleeding!?”

“No, it just looks like a scar.”

Gerard had then rushed back to the mirror in the hall, and saw two pinkish marks from what looked like where fangs had bitten.

In the back of his head, there was the voice from his gut telling him the obvious, after all, he had a thirst incurable by water and his skin was extremely sensitive to sun, but Gerard tried to rationalize. Vampires weren’t real, just a piece of fiction. He had nothing to worry about.

Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be on vacation for a few days so the next chapter should be finished on Friday at the earliest? This chapter feels more like a filler and doesn't have much plot progression (I tried to make it comedic to make up for it but I'm bad at humor) but I'm going to try to make the next chapter more significant. I've already got a few ideas for how the story will go and I'm hoping I'll get some nice inspiration while I'm in the land of moose and maple syrup and Justin Trudeau.


	4. Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

Frank awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off an hour and half earlier than usual while his windows still displayed the last hour of darkness before morning’s rays hit. It was Gerard the closeted vampire’s bright and genius idea to make him wake up that early to drive Gerard and the milk to school so Gerard and Ryan could make their trade in the empty school parking lot before anyone else could arrive and wonder why George Ryan Ross needed five gallons of milk.

Frank pulled up to Gerard’s house just as the sun began to appear over the horizon, and rapped his fist on the door.

Gerard swung open the door, surprisingly energetic for the premature journey to school.

“Hey, Frank!” His effortless hair looked normal, straightened shoulder-length black hair that was slightly tousled (which Frank admittingly thought was pretty sexy), and Gerard’s uniform shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his chest, with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. “I’m nearly ready, I just got to finish breakfast.” Gerard shimmied his pants further up, since they were falling down with no belt snug in the loops. It was a difficult struggle for Frank to keep the gay thoughts of his best friend out of his mind.

“Sure, that’s cool. Do you want me to start loading up the milk?” Frank asked, and Gerard nodded his head vigorously.

“Thanks, that would help a lot. Come right in.” Gerard stood aside, and Frank stepped across the threshold, seeing a video game paused on the living room TV.

“Is that Mario Kart?”

“Yeah, I’ve been playing it all night. I was going to study for the test yesterday but I got sucked into the void of procrastination. That’s why I’m so frazzled, I just realized school is an actual thing I should worry about just mere minutes ago.”

“You seem awfully energetic. Are you sure you’re not overdosing on caffeine? Or cocaine?”

“I’m a night owl, I just got used to it.” Gerard explained, scrutinizing himself in the hallway mirror and starting to button up his shirt speedily with nimble fingers.

Frank recalled a completely different Gerard, a couple of months ago during a sleepover. After one movie and only one pack of oreos out of the sixteen they bought, Gerard had fallen asleep on Frank’s shoulder at only 9:00 PM, akin to the numerous sleepovers preceding that one.

However, Frank could see Gerard’s reflection was visible in the mirror, so maybe his vampire theory was farfetched. Mario Kart was also a game that was easy to get caught up in despite someone’s sleeping habits, since the artificial blue light emitted from the tv screen would make anyone’s brain tricked into staying awake.

Frank began the haul of the milk to his silver car parked in the driveway, the thought of Gerard and his unbuttoned shirt running over and over in his mind. His friendship with Gerard was only purely platonic, though, as it had been for years. Although him and Gerard both were gay, Frank denied his attraction to Gerard because he knew it was hopeless to give it a shot. If only he knew about the inappropriate drawings Gerard drew of him, maybe he would have a slight bit more courage.

“I’m done.” Frank said to Gerard, walking into the kitchen where Gerard was seated on the counter drinking something out of a thermos. “Ooo, what’s for breakfast? The blood of an unlucky virgin?”

“Cut out the vampire jokes, Frank. This is a smoothie.” Actually, it was blood, but Gerard didn’t know or quite frankly care if the victim was sexually active.

“I’m just kidding, don’t worry.” Frank lightly punched Gerard’s shoulder playfully as he finished up his drink and placed the thermos in the sink. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Gerard and Frank sat in the car, watching the sun rise over the football field as they waited patiently for Ryan to arrive. It would have been romantic if it weren’t for Gerard’s incessant worrying.

“I think he’s late.”

“We’ve been here only five minutes.” Frank shook his head, exasperated.

“What if he’s sick? What if I’m forced to swim in the pool?” Gerard said, throwing his hands up expressively. “I can’t get an F in Phys Ed! No way I’m swimming in the pool. If the gym teacher throws a hissy fit over me not having a doctor’s note, I’ll kick him in the nuts and while he’s distracted, I’ll grab him from behind and squeeze his skull until it pops like a balloon and I’ll hit his corpse like a piñata with a pool skimmer until his organs fall out like candy, then when I see Ryan-”

“Calm down with the vivid descriptions, Gee,” Frank cautiously patted Gerard’s shoulder. “I think that’s Ryan’s car.”

“A Lamborghini?” He sat straight up from his hunched posture and leaned forward. “How the fuck does Ryan afford a goddamn Lamborghini?”

“It’s a prep school.” Frank sighed. “A lot of people here are rich.”

“Rich enough to buy their kids a Lamborghini?”

“Possibly. There’s also the fact Ryan sells illicit drugs and Brendon Urie is basically his sugar daddy.”

“That’s a good point.”

They both exited Frank’s car, and walked to where Ryan had parked across from them.

“So, you got the milk?” Ryan asked, opening his car door.

“Yeah, you got the doctor’s note?”

“Of course I do.” He lifted up the flimsy sheet of paper, which flapped in the small breeze. Gerard reached toward it, but Ryan snatched it away. “First, show me the milk.”

They all walked to Frank’s car, and unlocked the trunk of the car to reveal cartons of the requested milk.

“Soy milk?” Ryan asked.

“It was on sale. Milk is milk, right?”

“That means it’s probably going to expire soon.” Ryan checked the date on the milk. “Shit, it expires in a few days.”

“Is that okay or-”

“Yeah, it’s okay. My ass is not going to be okay if I have to use up all this milk this week, but I can deal with it.” Ryan lifted out the cartons. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

None of them wanted to imagine why, so they just obediently nodded their heads and helped Ryan put the milk in the Lamborghini.

 

 

Mikey was still pissed at Gerard.

The night prior, after Frank had left, Gerard tried to explain he wasn’t the one who taped the sketch to Pete’s locker, but Mikey wasn’t having any of it.

“I keep your fucking secret, I do my best not to freak out about the fact my brother is a literal vampire and murdering people, and this is what I get in return for slipping up and reminding you it’s crossing a damn line to draw yourself fucking Frank on every page of that notebook even if I was just joking?”

“Mikey, I swear, it wasn’t me-”

“Even if it wasn’t you, which I doubt, you shouldn’t have drawn that picture!”

“I thought it would be funny to tease you with! I wasn’t going to do anything with it, just blackmail you for things.”

“It’s still inappropriate! Besides, do you expect me to believe it wasn’t you who taped it to your locker? You never take your sketchbook to school, so there’s no way anyone else could have stolen it.”

“I don’t expect you to believe me, but please just don’t be mad at me-”

“I don’t care if I’m fricking Pete Wentz’s boyfriend now, what you did was-”

“Wait, you’re dating Pete Wentz? Like, THE Pete Wentz? Pete fucking Petey Wentzy Wentzington Wentz?”

Mikey turned around to walk out, as Gerard started screaming while forgetting the fact he was trying to convince his brother he was innocent, “Holy SHIT, my brother is all grown up now and is fucking the hottest dude in school that every cheerleader wants and-”

“Can you not annoy me further?” Mikey mumbled, and Gerard had shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter that doesn't have as much plot but i promise next chapter will have petekey and drama, I just got back from Canada and wanted to get something out, i've got a pretty good juicy plot planned out so stick around
> 
> I'm also making an emo on crack video which is kinda shit so far but it's going okay


	5. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

“I probably should have studied last night.” Gerard whispered to Ray, as the class picked up their pencils and commenced the Chemistry test.

“You think?”

“Not my fault I have a serious addiction to video games.”

“You didn’t like video games a few months ago.”

“Are you going to use that as proof too that I’m supposedly a vampire?”

“No,” Ray rolled his eyes, then looked back down at the question. “-but Frank probably would. He’s got a list, you know.”

“Why does everyone think I’m not human-wait, a list? What fucking list!?” Gerard raised his voice from soft muttering to Ray to an outraged cry at him that made it sound like he was about to find and strangle Frank, and Mr. Sykes snatched his test paper from behind him from where he had been looming.

“Mr. Way, please refrain from communicating with your classmate during the test.” He announced loudly in his British accent, while he held the test paper up in the air and walked to his desk at the front of the room, leaving Gerard without material to score how well he memorized the content of the class for the past few weeks. “Please see me after class.”

He was definitely going to fail anyway, so he didn’t mind much.

 

During the same period Gerard and Ray were taking their test, or at least only Ray, Mikey had a study hall, coincidentally, with his new boyfriend, Pete Wentz. 

Pete had sat in the seat next to Mikey in the back of the silent room, and instead of studying like they probably should have, Mikey was playing a unicorn dress-up on his phone unironically while quite often glancing over at Pete. Pete was looking at something on his phone and glancing over at Mikey also, forcing Mikey’s heart to race rapidly every time him and Pete’s eyes met.

Mikey’s phone vibrated with a notification. Pete had texted him.

**Pete: meet me in the bathroom**

Mikey looked over at Pete after reading the text, and Pete just winked and smirked, then raised his hand.

“Mr. Barakat, can I use the bathroom?”

Mikey nervously raised his hand too, and stuttered, “Can I go to the bathroom, too?”

Mr. Barakat knew the pair were probably going to do naughty teen stuff in there, but he didn’t care enough to stop them.

“Knock yourselves out.” He sighed, and Pete and Mikey sprang up, speed-walked to the front of the room to grab the bathroom passes, and sprinted out the door to the bathrooms down the hall. Immediately, as soon as they entered, Pete checked under the stalls for anyone, and as soon as he was assured nobody else was in there, he tackled Mikey, who was leaning against the sink. He attacked Mikey’s lips with his, the taste of them like vanilla on Mikey’s tongue with a hint of metal (the drinking fountains at the school were severely rusted as a result of being refused to be replaced).

Pete moved his hands from Mikey’s hands to his hips, dipping his fingers under his shirt, and Mikey shivered slightly on contact as Pete’s fingers were freezing.

“So, what do you want me to do to you?” Pete whispered, leaning in close to Mikey’s ear and nibbling it, eliciting a moan from the younger. “We’re all alone in here.”

“I’ve-ah,” Mikey moaned, breathless as Pete began kissing and sucking at his neck. “I’ve never done anything like this before. I’ve even never gone on a date.”

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Mikey felt Pete’s breath against his neck.

“I’d, um, rather wait until after the first date, if that’s okay.” He replied, despite the fact he just really wanted to rip his pants off and have Pete’s dick in his ass.

“Sure, babe.”

The two continued canoodling until the bell rang.

 

“Mr. Way, do you know why I took your examination away from you?” Mr. Sykes asked, sitting at his desk, hands folded while Gerard stood in front of him, just wanting to go to lunch and get out of the classroom.

“I was talking.” Gerard said, his voice monotone.

“And you know, when a student is talking, teachers usually suspect they’re cheating, right?”

“Yes.”

“Gerard, your grades have gone off the deep end and have been struggling to stay afloat for the past few months.” Mr. Sykes said. “You used to be a good student. Don’t you care about your grades?”

“Not really.”

“Is there a particular reason you’ve been struggling? Family emergency? A recent change perhaps?”

“Something like that.”

“You’re a bright student, Gerard, I hate to see you struggle in my class. If you ever need to talk to me, I can always lend an ear. You’d find teachers once were teens, too, and I will understand.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sykes.” Gerard tiredly sighed.

“You’re very welcome. You may leave, Mr. Way.”

“Goodbye.”

Just as Gerard opened the door, Mr. Sykes spoke again and he turned around.

“If you ever need something, I’m here for you.” Mr. Sykes grinned widely, revealing his extended fangs. “After all, our type has to stick together.”

Gerard’s eyebrows raised with shock, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he just closed his mouth, opened it again after a moment to try to speak again, then gave up after attempting to form some sort of coherent thought as to how he should react, and dashed out the door as fast as his feet could carry him, disregarding if he might accidentally slip into a supernatural speed.

 

Gerard dropped down next to Frank, where him and Ray were all eating lunch at their usual spot.

“Where’s Mikey?” Gerard asked, wanting to talk to him about his revelation about Mr. Sykes, because even though Mikey still refused to speak to him, he wasn’t in the mood for spilling everything to Frank just so he could rant about his chemistry teacher being a vampire.

“Hello to you, too. He’s over there, he’s still mad at you.” Frank pointed over to Mikey, who was sitting about ten feet away from them. “I’m surprised he’s not busy smooching-” He was interrupted by a sandwich being thrown in his face, ham and crumbling bread soggy with butter covering his uniform. Gerard’s eyes immediately darted toward the direction it had come from, and saw the picnic table overrun by the popular guys in the grade, including Patrick and Brendon, all cackling maniacally at the food they had attacked Frank with. Luckily, Pete was not present at the table, which was a relief to Mikey.

Frank picked up the sandwich, and looked over at Gerard.

“Why the fucking hell did they throw a sandwich at me?” 

“They’re jerks, that’s why.” Ray said.

“Do you want me to punch one of them for you?” Gerard asked, putting down his backpack and starting to stand up. “Watch my shit, I’ll show them who-”

“That’s flattering, Gerard, but I can handle this.” Frank pulled Gerard back down, his face growing hot. “I don’t want to cause drama.”

“But they started it! We gotta do something.”

“Not now, we can figure out our revenge later.” Frank threw the sandwich aside towards a flock of pigeons, and patted Gerard’s shoulder.

“So, Ray tells me you have a list.” He mentioned.

“Oh, boy.” Ray muttered.

“What-what list?” Frank stuttered.

“A list of reasons I’m a vampire.” Gerard asked. “I want to see it.”

“I don’t have any such thing.”

“I’m just going to go sit with Mikey.” Ray stood up and moved his own backpack and lunch next to Mikey, where they both sat and watched the drama about to unfold.

“Then why would Ray bring it up?”

“Maybe as a joke?”

“Show it to me!”

“Seriously, Gerard-”

“Show it to me now or else… I’ll go punch Patrick.”

“There’s no way you’re doing that.”

“Want to see me try?” Gerard stood up, and Frank tugged at his sleeve.

“C’mon, Gerard, I swear there’s no actual list-woah, holy shit, Gerard-”

Gerard was already at the table, and that was when the actual shit hit the fan this time.

He punched Patrick Stump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost put petekey smut in this chapter but I decided not to (sorry)
> 
> and also I'm going to see Jim Gaffigan today so if any of you are fans of him please be jealous of me
> 
> anyways thanks for reading


	6. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

As soon as everyone heard the crack of Gerard’s punch to the side of Patrick’s jaw, everyone’s heads spun around to see.

For a second, everyone was frozen, mouths agape.

Patrick reached up to where Gerard had punched him, the spot stinging with pain. He felt some sort of fluid there, and when he retracted his hand, he saw blood covering his fingers.

He turned around to face Gerard, who was standing there, transfixed by the crimson blood running down Patrick’s neck. He nearly reached out again for Patrick’s neck, until someone grabbed his hand and began dragging him away.

“C’mon, Gerard, we gotta run.” Frank spoke, panicked while tugging his hand, and they both broke into a sprint.

“Let’s get them!” Patrick cried, shooting up and running after them. The rest of Patrick’s friends that were sitting at his table, Brendon Urie, Joe Trohman, Andy Hurley, Spencer Smith, and Ryan Ross, followed them. Well, they definitely weren’t getting any drugs from Ryan anytime soon.

Gerard, since he was a vampire and therefore had better stamina and speed, eventually became the one pulling Frank along.

“What the fuck do we do?” Frank asked.

“I have no idea.”

“A plan would be nice, since this is your fault.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll figure out something, so zip it.” Gerard swung open the door to the school into a hallway and they darted inside, shoes squeaking on the checkered linoleum floor. He scanned the hall for any rooms to hide in, but all the classroom doors were shut and locked. “You got any ideas where we could hide?”

“Library?” Frank suggested, between inhalations.

“Good idea.” They kept running, eventually into the library. Luckily, the librarian wasn’t present to remind them running wasn’t allowed indoors, and there was nobody else except for one person they recognized; Pete. Pete looked up from the textbook he was reading after Gerard and Frank had skidded to a halt in front of him.

“Are you guys okay?” Pete asked, seeing Frank short of breath, leaning against the table Pete was seated at.

“Pete, we need you to do us a favor.” Gerard pleaded. “Because, I’m your boyfriend’s brother and Mikey will be pissed if you let them get me.”

“Let who?” Pete asked.

“We might have gotten Patrick mad at us, and now him and his other friends are chasing after us.” Gerard explained. “They’ll be in here any second, just please don’t say a word.”

Gerard and Frank ducked behind a bookshelf of geography books right as they heard Patrick and his friends run in.

“Did you see Gerard and Frank in here?” Brendon asked. “He punched Patrick! For no reason at all! Patrick is even fucking bleeding.”

Gerard snickered, luckily not loud enough for anyone else but him and Frank to hear.

“No, but I saw them pass in the hall.” Pete said.

“Show us where he went.” Patrick demanded, and they all rushed out of the library, leaving Gerard and Frank alone.

“You’re still holding my hand.” Gerard said, a minute after they left.

“Oh! Uh, sorry.” Frank tried to snatch his hand away.

“You’re blushing.”

“I just did an exorbitant amount of running, so-”

“You look cute when you blush.” Gerard said, pinching Frank’s cheek, making Frank smile and laugh a little. Some of the blood on Gerard’s fist rubbed off onto Frank’s skin, which Gerard finally noticed at that moment.

“You really-” Frank started to speak, but he stopped when Gerard took his hand away and leaned in to lick the blood he had rubbed off on his cheek. “Gerard, what are you doing?”

“Frank, you smell so good right now.” Gerard whispered, after licking off the spot of blood, and his cold breath against Frank’s flesh made him shiver.

“I bought a new shampoo, if that’s what you mean.” He replied, and Gerard chuckled.

“Frank, you of all people should know what I mean.” Gerard traced his finger from Frank’s chin to the end of his jaw, then slid the hand to the back of his head. Frank was paralyzed as he saw Gerard’s pupils dilating, flickering from looking into Frank’s eyes to his neck. “I won’t take too much, just a little bit to taste…”

Frank gulped as Gerard leaned in and licked a spot on Frank’s neck. He couldn’t tell if he found this version of Gerard intimidating or sexy.

Frank should have tried to get away, or screamed. Instead, he stayed still, unsure whether it was because he was too scared or too trustful of his friend.

Gerard sunk in his teeth, his fangs digging through Frank’s flesh. Blood welled up to the surface, and Gerard sucked it up, while Frank gritted his teeth together to try not to scream out like a normal person does during agonizing pain on instinct.

Gerard continued to lap up Frank’s blood, until he was snapped out of it by a whimper from Frank. He instantly withdrew his teeth from Frank’s neck, and backed away, realizing he had just bitten into his best friend’s neck and drank his _blood_.

“Gerard?” Frank asked, as Gerard stood up with a horrified face.

“I-” Gerard stuttered out. “I’m so sorry.”

Frank watched in silence as Gerard ran away.

 

It had been three days since Gerard bit Frank, and during that time, Gerard was nowhere to be seen. Frank tried calling him, but every time he went to voicemail. Mikey assured Frank that he was still at home and lied that Gerard just had a cold, even though it was obvious Frank knew that wasn’t the case for sure this time.

“Frank! What the hell-” Mr. Sykes exclaimed, after Frank had drank the mixture that he had been mixing for the lab experiment. “Why the bloody hell did you just drink that?”

Frank was hoping he would get amnesia and forget about Gerard, because the vampire had been occupying his thoughts far too much that day, but that wasn’t something he could really say in front of the rest of the class. “I thought it would taste good.”

“You’re lucky we haven’t added the acid yet.” Mr. Sykes sighed. “You’ll be fine, anyway back to the experiment.” Then, he muttered, “Why is everyone crazy today? Ray ate a fucking crayon today, for pete’s sake. Why did I choose to be a teacher? Why?”

Frank didn’t follow along with the rest of the experiment, he just stared out the window, or he would have if the blinds weren’t shut.

After class, Mr. Sykes had him stay behind, which Frank suspected was because he had drank the lab experiment, but instead, he was given a stack of papers.

“You’re friends with Gerard, right?” The teacher asked, and Frank nodded. “Can you bring these to Gerard? This is his missed work for the last few days so he can catch up if he so wishes.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Frank took the papers. “See you tomorrow in class, Mr. Sykes.”

“Wait,” Mr. Sykes interjected, and Frank turned back around to face him. “Is Gerard okay? Do you know how he is?”

“His brother said he’s sick.” Frank replied.

“Are you sure?” Mr. Sykes leaned back in his chair. “Frank, I see the bite scar on your neck. You know more than you’re telling me.”

“What?” Frank pulled the collar of his shirt up self-consciously. “Um, that was just a cat.”

“Did you know drinking someone’s blood and leaving them alive is sometimes considered a very intimate act for vampires?”

“Shit, don’t tell me you’re a vampire.”

“If you insist.” Mr. Sykes smiled, revealing his fangs to Frank. “Anyway, we both know Gerard isn’t actually sick, so what is with him?”

“It isn’t any of your business, ask Gerard when he comes back to school.” Frank said defensively.

Mr. Sykes stood up. “Frank, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

“It’s not your fucking business! What happened is between Gerard and me-” Frank’s wrist was seized by Mr. Sykes, pulling him forward over the desk.

“Frank, you seem to be underestimating me.” Mr. Sykes held his wrist in a firm grasp, close to his mouth. “I think you should be intimidated by me. You’re just a weak human, and I’ve been a vampire for 200 years. I’ve killed before, and being your nice chemistry teacher ‘Mr. Sykes’ doesn’t mean shit. I have disposed of a few students before who got too close to the truth, after all without a single bit of guilt. So, all you have to do is tell me what you know, and I can avoid taking some of your blood. It really smells nice, and how fast your heart is beating right now, pumping your blood faster and faster, that isn’t helping me stay away at all.”

“Why do you even want to know?”

“I care about my students.”

“Well, right now that kinda sounds like bullshi-” Frank’s sentence was interrupted by Mr. Sykes’ teeth burrowing through his flesh, and Frank cried out, “HOLY SHIT, HOLY-” until Mr. Sykes clamped the hand that wasn’t holding the teenager’s wrist over his mouth to muffle him. He drank a tiny bit of blood, and then took his teeth out from Frank’s wrist.

“You can see I’m serious now.” Mr. Sykes smirked, blood dripping off his chin. “You’re really going to need a lot of iron supplements after this. So, what do you know about Gerard? I want know everything you know about his vampirism.”

Frank was too frightened to see what would happen if he didn’t reply, so he told Mr. Sykes, voice trembling as he spoke. “Well, it started a few months ago, and I don’t know everything really, he… he just started looking really pale one day and he didn’t eat lunch and he always wore sunscreen outside and then when we were hiding from these guys who wanted to beat us up he just bit me and then ran away and he hasn’t been in school for days and I swear that’s all I know I swear really-”

“I believe you, don’t worry.” Mr. Sykes let go of Frank’s wrist. “Don’t tell anyone about this, or I can assure you the consequences will be much worse than taking a little blood. Not even Gerard can know about this.”

“Yes… yes, sir.” Frank said, clutching the worksheets and notes for Gerard to his chest tightly after stumbling back.

“I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow.” Mr. Sykes grinned, showing his teeth covered in Frank’s own blood, which made Frank feel a little dizzy. “Here’s some iron supplements so you don’t get anemia, and because this probably won’t be the last time I drink your plasma.” He tossed a bottle of pills to Frank, which Frank struggled to catch but after some fumbling with it in the hand Mr. Sykes had just taken a bite out of, he managed to get a firm grip on it and stumble out to the empty hallway without saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit really hit the fan in this chapter didn't it (sorry frank)


	7. The Sharpest Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: haven't really read over this chapter much because I put it out in a hurry (you can read end notes on why) so might be mistakes

Mikey had begun that day with knocking on his brother’s door and asking him to go to school.

“Gerard? It’s been 3 days.” He called through the oak door. “You can’t miss school forever. What happened?”

Gerard had creaked open his door, peeking through the crack, paranoid that Frank would be there to confront him that early in the morning. He was reassured to see just Mikey, and he opened his door completely. “I’m an immortal vampire. School is irrelevant.”

“Probably would be better to make use of the tuition fee and, gasp, actually go to school.” Mikey pointed out. “Your grades are just going to suck even more. What could have possibly defeated the oh so great immortal vampire Gerard who ferociously slaughters someone every morning for his breakfast? Are you really that scared of Patrick and his friends?”

“No, it’s not that.” Gerard defended. “I just did something embarrassing, and I can’t go back.”

“What? Did you trip down the stairs? Drop a textbook? I’m pretty sure nothing can top having an erotic drawing taped to your crush’s locker.”

“Are you still salty about that?”

“Yes, I am. So, tell me, what could exactly be so perilous to stay away from school?”

Gerard pushed a strand of greasy, jet-black hair out of his face. “I bit Frank.”

“How the fuck did that happen?”

“Remember how I made Patrick bleed?”

“Yeah, the whole school has been gossiping about that for days.”

“Some of the blood got on Frank, and that made me pretty thirsty, and it escalated from there.”

“So did you somehow impregnate him or turn him into a vampire?”

“None of those.” Gerard leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and looking down at the ground. “I drank his blood, and I ran away after that.”

“Frank will probably forgive you, he’s basically known you’re a vampire since this shit started. Vampires can’t help what they eat.” Mikey shrugged. “He’s your best friend, so you gotta face it.”

“I’m still not going to school today.”

“Fine. I’m not going to waste my time when I could be eating unicorn cookies for breakfast.” Mikey turned back and walked down the hall, calling out “See you later.” as he trudged down the stairs.

 

At school, Mikey now found Patrick’s glares at him normal; after all, his brother had punched him. Mikey was stood at his locker, grabbing his Biology textbook, when he noticed Patrick’s newly-daily angry glare at him from down the hall as he walked next to Pete Wentz. Pete didn’t notice Patrick’s glare however, instead, he grinned at Mikey lovingly and hurried up to him. By now, everyone knew of Mikey’s and Pete’s relationship, so it was no surprise to passing students when Pete pecked Mikey on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his hips, because a surprisingly vast amount of students in the school were gay like it was some sort of fanfiction.

“Hey, babe.” Pete said, leaning his nose against Mikey’s.

“Hello there, boyfriend.” Mikey whispered, smiling with glee.

“So, are you free after school?”

“I don’t know, what could possibly be better than doing homework?”

“Our first date.”

“A date?” Mikey squealed. “No way! Really?”

“Yeah.” Pete nodded. “It’s not going to be fancy, but I was thinking we could get pizza or fro-yo or see a movie or something like that.”

“A movie would be great!” Mikey said. “Oh, there’s this new movie I want to see called _I’m Not Okay_ that looks super good, let’s see if there’s any showings tonight.”

“I’d be down for that.” Pete agreed. “Okay, then it’s a date. I’m so excited-”

“Pete, we have to go to class soon.” Patrick interjected, looking annoyed.

“Oh, yeah.” Pete sighed. “I’ll see you at lunch, Mikey.”

“See ya.” Mikey pressed a quick kiss to Pete’s lips, and as soon as Pete had turned around, Patrick glared at him one more time with envy brewing in his heart.

 

“Good news!” Pete said to Mikey, as they met at Pete’s car after school. “I checked the movie theater’s website, and there’s a showing of that movie you want to see in an hour.”

“Thank you so much!” Mikey said, hugging (a synonym would be squeezing) Pete. “This is going to be so great.”

“I can confidently bet all of my money that this will be a great first date.”

“Same.” Mikey replied.

“So, you don’t have anything planned for tonight, right? I’d feel horrible if you had an essay due tomorrow or something.”

“I’m fine with homework. Before you asked me on a date, my plans were just going to sit around and play video games with a mopey Gerard. I think he’ll be happier without me around to criticize his feeding habits.”

“Is he a big snacker or something?”

 _Shit, I shouldn’t have said that_. “He’s just a picky eater.” That was at least the truth, because Gerard pretty much only drank blood.

“Yeah, I’m a bit of a picky eater too, so I can understand that.” Unless Pete was a vampire, he didn’t understand Gerard at all. “So, ready to go?”

“Sure, let’s ride.”

Pete reached in his pocket for his car keys, and as he did, Mikey heard the sound of running. He wasn’t too curious, but when he turned around, he saw Frank sprinting through the parking lot with a terrified expression of his face.

“Frank!” Mikey called out. “Everything okay?”

Frank pulled down the sleeve of his uniform jacket while balancing a bottle that read **IRON SUPPLEMENTS** and a stack of papers, but Mikey still saw the stream of blood down Frank’s wrist to his hand. “I’m fine! Just in a hurry!” He then laughed nervously, but the fear for his life still displayed in his general demeanor.

Pete had turned to look at a fleeing Frank, who had now run past them and was now going through the soccer field.

“That was weird.” Mikey said after a few seconds.

“Maybe it was Patrick?” Pete suggested. “But I told him that more fighting wouldn’t be worth it, I trust his word.”

Mikey didn’t trust Patrick’s words, but he trusted Pete, so he decided not to throw accusations at anyone until he asked Frank about it later. For now, he had a date to go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is short even though 1054 words is okay enough, I'm going on vacation on Friday and I won't have wifi for a week so I rushed to write this chapter so you all could have something before I go away for a week. I don't remember when I come back, but as soon as I do, I'll start writing Chapter 8 because I've already got everything planned out (that'll be the chapter where it makes me change this fanfic rating to mature and add some sexy tags). I might also put the whole story so far on my phone so I can write while I'm away.
> 
> love you guys, see you all soon!


	8. Demolition Lovers

Frank finally collapsed into his car after flinging open the car door and letting himself teeter into the driver’s seat. His wrist still still stung from Mr. Sykes’s bite, and he threw the worksheets, iron supplements, and his backpack to the side, then eagerly opened the glove compartment, hoping the mini first aid kit was still there along with the extra money he kept for emergencies.

The small plastic box was luckily still there, and Frank knew if he wanted to avert suspicion from Gerard about the blood he would smell from his wound, he had to cover it up well.

He opened a water bottle and poured water onto an extra starbucks napkin he had lying around, then rolled up his sleeve. The blood had already begun to dry and clot around the bite, which was a good sign. Frank wiped off the blood, then opened up a small packet of disinfectant, which hurt, but the pain was that of a pinch compared to being bitten twice. Finally, before applying on a bandaid, Frank carefully studied his work to make sure he would be able to dupe Gerard into thinking he cut himself on a shard of glass.

The remaining blood stained his sleeve, but as long as Frank didn’t wear his uniform jacket inside Gerard wouldn’t see the massive amount he had bled. He applied to band-aid, and then swallowed one of the iron supplements. At least Frank did now have some pills if he ever suffered an iron deficiency.

 

Frank pulled up to the Way household, shrugging off his jacket and straightening the sheets of paper into a neat stack. He walked up to the doorstep, and pushed the doorbell. Through the door, he heard it chime, and then footsteps down the staircase to peek through the window. He saw a fraction of Gerard’s face from behind a slightly lifted up curtain, then he heard the click of the door unlocking.

“I knew you couldn’t avoid my gorgeous face forever.” Frank greeted.

“Hello to you too, Frank Iero.” Gerard responded. “So did you come to drop off my chemistry work? Honestly, go tell Mr. Sykes to fuck himself.”

Frank would have loved to tell Mr. Sykes that, but he was a teacher who could give him detention and a vampire that could kill him shortly thereafter serving the detention.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could talk about what happened?”

The sarcastic expression on Gerard’s face dropped, and he stood aside, opening the door wider. “Sure, come in. Let’s go up to my room.”

They headed upstairs and waltzed into Gerard’s bedroom, which was like how Frank remembered it. Dirty shirts, crumpled sheets of paper with scrapped lyrics, and comic books that had been worn from reading so many times all lay strewn on the floor, and numerous drawings and band posters were taped on the walls and ceiling. Gerard’s bed wasn’t made, and an in-progress sketch lay on his desk that must have been paused when Frank arrived.

They both sat down on the bed.

“I’m so sorry for what happened, Frank.” Gerard started, scratching the back of his head. “I wasn’t in control of myself and I really, really regret it.”

“I forgive you.” Frank sincerely said. “I completely understand-well, I’m not a vampire myself, so not completely, but as well as a human can.”

“Thanks, Frank. Is it okay if I hug you?”

“Sure.” Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s torso, and Gerard laid his arms over Frank’s shoulders. He buried himself in Frank’s warm embrace, savoring the smell of the life beating in his heart and thrumming in his veins, when he picked up something slightly off.

Gerard pulled back, and picked up Frank’s wrist to view the bandage obscuring Mr. Sykes’s bite.

“What happened?” He asked, concerned as he traced one of his fingers down the side of Frank’s wrist soothingly.

The thought of the situation made Frank’s stomach churn and the familiar feeling of fear sprout up in his shoulders, growing and sprawling through his body. However, he managed to keep a calm face.

“I broke a beaker in Chemistry and cut myself on a glass shard.” He said. “It’s not too bad, I barely even noticed.”

From the way he could hear Frank’s heartbeat was beginning to pick up and pound furiously at whatever memory Frank was envisioning, Gerard could tell he was lying. Despite the fact he was tempted to press for what actually happened and know who hurt him, he wanted Frank to feel safe with him. He always could ask later, so he changed the subject.

“So, how long have you known I’m a vampire?”

Frank took a second to think. “I think it was right after that party we went to a few months ago, right? After that, something definitely changed about you.”

“Huh.” Gerard shrugged, and there was an awkward silence that followed until he broke it with a question. “So anyways, want to sleepover? I think Mikey texted me that he’d be out for the night, and I do want to watch a movie and relax together before we have to face the horrors of high school again.”

“So, Netflix and chill?” Frank joked.

“I’d definitely be up for that.” Gerard flirted, except this time he was serious. Judging by how Frank blished and his heart had begun to pick up speed again, Gerard could tell that Frank wouldn’t mind a little fun between them.

 

“Do you want popcorn?” Pete asked, and Mikey smiled back.

“Sure, I’d love that.” He replied. “I don’t know what else could make a movie better besides a bucket of buttery popcorn to satisfy my appetite.”

“What about my presence?”

“Probably third.”

“What’s second?”

“A unicorn.”

“That’s not much a surprise.”

“I’m just kidding.” Mikey said, leaning into Pete’s face. “Of course the dude willing to sacrifice the contents of his wallets for lavish and over-priced but yummy popcorn is first.”

“I’m so honored.” Pete pecked a kiss on Mikey’s lips before they got in line at concessions to order.

 

During the movie, Mikey was surprised at how much the movie resembled the drama at school so far. Except without vampires and a lot less gay.

He kept offering popcorn to Pete, who kept refusing. Of course, Mikey didn’t mind. The more popcorn for him, the better, although he could’ve sworn movie theater popcorn was one of Pete’s favorite foods when he had asked him the other day. He used one hand to shovel the popcorn into his mouth and the other to entwine with Pete’s hand which was a bit cold but much preferred compared to holding a warm and sweaty hand.

 

“So, you don’t think any of that will actually happen, right?” Mikey asked, as they sat in Pete’s car, watching the sunset fall behind the trees in the movie theater parking lot.

“It’s just a coincidence, so probably not.” Pete assured. “Patrick wouldn’t start a whole actual fight.” Actually, Pete knew Patrick would probably do that, but his boyfriend didn’t need to know. “Besides, if the movie was an accurate representation of our lives it didn’t predict asking you to sleep over at my house.”

“Wait, really?” Pete couldn’t read Mikey’s expression in the dim car as he heard his puzzled response.

“Well, you said after the first date-it’s okay if you want to wait since I’m fast dude but if you want to take things slow then I’ll totally respect your boundaries-”

He was cut off by Mikey’s lips crashing to his, their lips moving rushed and hurriedly together. Pete placed his hands on Mikey’s hips as Mikey ran his fingers through his hair, the slight metallic and vanilla taste beginning to lingrer on Mikey’s tongue

Finally, they pulled apart, Mikey gasping for breath, and he stuttered out a sentence.

“Pete. Start the car and drive. I want you to fuck me.”

Needless to say, Pete started the car.

 

“So, what do you feel like watching?” Frank asked.

“I don’t really care much, we’ll end up fucking and not paying attention anyway.” Gerard said honestly, flopping down onto the couch next to Frank.

“Gerard!” Frank said, his eyebrows nearly as high as Gerard’s first time smoking weed as his face grew flustered.

“I’m right, aren’t I though?” He teased.

“Gerard, we haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Well,” Gerard turned his head toward Frank, who sat next to him, and leaned in until their noses were an inch apart and they were staring directly into eachother’s eyes. “-would you like me to kiss you?”

Frank didn’t want to lie and miss the opportunity, so he gulped and said, “Yes.”

Gerard shot forth and their lips connected, the kiss at first gentle and sweet, but as it went on, the pent-up sexual tension from years of being attracted to each other began to be released and their makeout session became more frenzied and desperate.

Gerard pulled away from Frank’s lips and began kissing down Frank’s jaw to his ear, eliciting a moan from Frank.

“Want me to get some lube?” He whispered seductively in Frank’s ear, and Frank moaned out a “Yes.”

Gerard sprang up and ran from the living room couch to the stairs at an astounding speed, which Frank wasn’t surprised about now that his suspicions about Gerard’s vampirism were correct. He was more surprised about how delivering Gerard some homework from the spooky chemistry teacher had led to Gerard grabbing lube from upstairs All of Frank’s fantasies about being fuck by a vampire or Gerard were coming true; somehow at the same time.

Gerard sped back down with a bottle of lube, and placed it on the coffee table, then straddled Frank.

“Sorry I didn’t grab a condom, but since I’m a vampire I can’t have STDs so we should both be fine-unless you feel more comfortable with one I can get one.”

“I’m fine without one.” Frank said, and they reconnected their lips back into a kiss. Gerard moved his hands underneath Frank’s shirt, the button-up with a tie they had to wear to school, then reached up to loosen the tie and start popping the buttons back through the slits cut in the shirt, one by one as he kept kissing Frank with their tongues moving together.

After he finished unbuttoning the shirt, he pushed the sleeves down Frank’s arms so it was completely off. Gerard moved his mouth down to Frank’s nipples, flicking his tongue over one of them while rubbing the other with his finger, which drove Frank crazy. Below him, Gerard could feel Frank’s hard cock pushing up in the crotch area of his pants and his own growing whenever he heard Frank moan.

“Gerard, please.” Frank moaned out. “Just hurry up and fuck me.”

In response, Gerard teased him by grinding against him, making Frank lift his hips up to meet him. Finally, Gerard moved away from Frank’s nipples and unbuttoned Frank’s pants, pushing them down and pressing his knee against that sensitive area in his boxers on purpose. Gerard took off his own shirt and pajama pants he had been wearing for the day, then opened the lube and poured out some onto his fingers. Frank pulled down his boxers and threw them to the side and spread his legs.

“You ready?” Gerard asked.

“Yes, just hurry up.”

“I dunno, maybe I should just wait for you to be more patient…”

“Don’t tease me, Gerard, you might be a fucking hot vampire but I’m not letting you delay our fucking.”

Gerard inserted his fingers, resulting in a small groan from Frank, and waited a few seconds for Frank to adjust and give him a heads-up to keep going. He began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him out, then added a third when Frank was ready. With the third finger, he brushed against Frank’s prostate by accident, which resulted in a moan from the shorter and both of their cocks twitching in arousal.

“Gerard, I’m so fucking ready, so hurry up.”

“Are you sure?” Gerard asked, making sure to brush against Frank’s prostate again as he took his fingers out.

“Oh, yes.” Frank gasped out.

Gerard pulled down his own boxers and put them aside, then positioned himself in front of Frank.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

He began to insert himself into Frank.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to start moving.”

After a few seconds, Frank said “I’m ready.”, and Gerard began to thrust himself in and out. After a few thrusts, he was able to find Frank’s prostate again and kept hitting it, making Frank arch his back in delight and moan.

“Gerard, I’m gonna-” Frank was cut off by his own orgasm as he came, moaning in ecstasy. Gerard was close, too, and after a few more thrusts, he came inside of Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes finally i'm back
> 
>  
> 
> it was my first time writing smut so I'm hoping this wasn't too bad? I've already got Chapter 9 prewritten so it'll be out soon and OH BOI you're gonna love it
> 
> and I was thinking about writing a prequel to this about Pete based on A Weekend At Pete Rose's (ya know that fall out boy music video for a headfirst slide into cooperstown on a bad bet) so lemme know if you think that's a good idea
> 
> and before i go, thank you for being such fucking amazing readers! your comments literally light up my day


	9. Burn Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized it's been a month since I started this fanfic what the heck
> 
> anyways enjoy this chapter
> 
> i couldn't resist to write the events at the end ;)

A few months prior to his current situation, Gerard was a normal human being getting ready for a party. Him and Ray were sitting on the front porch steps, still in their school uniforms, waiting for Mikey and Frank.

“You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini, and croquet. You can’t swim you can’t dance, and you don’t know karate. Face it, you’re never gonna make it.”

“I don’t wanna make it, I just wanna…” Gerard had thought for a few seconds. “-have sex with Frank.”

“You know, the school counselor was right when she said you should reassess your life goals.”

“I think my goals of being a stripper, owning fourteen hamsters, and having sex with Frank are perfectly reasonable.”

Ray had thought otherwise, but he didn’t mention it.

At the party, Gerard had drank more than a sip of alcohol that had come out of the party host’s parents’ wine cellar. It had been a while since he was able to get his hands on some, and he wasted no time downing the liquid in the red plastic cup that warmed him an old friend. The music blared in his ears that had been possibly turned up a tad too loud, and even though it was mostly chart-topping pop hits he wasn’t too fond of, he still had plans of grinding against Frank when he was drunk enough for it to be excusable.

After a drinking game, the atmosphere had begun to get overwhelming as Gerard went from tipsy to drunk. Everyone was too close together and sweaty, the smell of vomit had begun to waft from the bathroom, and Gerard was starting to tire of waiting for an opportunity to grind on Frank while he listened to drunk Mikey going on about Pete’s perfect eyes and how good Pete’s red jacket looked, so he decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

He made his way through the crowd, past Vic Fuentes’s beer pong, past Andy Hurley talking to Joe Trohman about why drummers were sexier than guitarists, past Ryan Ross selling someone weed in exchange for cheese whiz, past Brendon Urie asking everyone aggressively where the fuck Pete was. Gerard’s brain absorbed every small detail, holding onto it to later be known as the last minutes he spent human.

Gerard finally reached the porch and closed the glass sliding door behind him, then inhaled the fresh midnight air and listened to the crickets chirping. His thoughts were slightly jumbled, but he did know that whomever’s house this was had some really fucking nicely trimmed bushes.

Suddenly, hands had roughly grasped at his shoulders from behind, pulling him to the side. At first, Gerard had thought maybe it was one of his friends or one of the idiots from Patrick’s crew who had come out to scare him, but when his head was jerked to the side to expose his neck, it was definitely crossing a line from the way his attacker’s nails dug into his skin with no regard for him.

“This isn’t funny,” Gerard started, trying to sound confident he was fine despite how his voice trembled. “I swear if this is you, Frank-”

He froze when fangs tore into his neck, resulting in an agonizing scream from the bottom of his lungs. He tried to struggle out of whatever-lunatic’s grip, but his attempts were futile as he screamed for help hysterically while his blood was being drained. Unfortunately, the music indoors was too loud and the teenagers inside too busy to notice while Gerard was being slowly killed, just a few feet away from anyone to hear his cries and pleas and help him.

He was slipping away, his heart having less and less to pump to keep him alive, halfway between living and dead as his body was beginning to give up. Gerard pleaded silently in her fainter and fainter thoughts to whatever great universal power there is to step in and save him, one insignificant teenager that had no purpose in the world yet.

“Please...help me.” He had muttered silently as his last sentence to protest as he became too weak to remain conscious, and someone had heard him, then decided to play the card that would keep him stuck between life and the stillness that lay after it.

The vampire who had been taking his blood withdrew his fangs, and for whatever reason, ripped open his wrist and forced the bitter liquid to drip into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard had swallowed it, keeping him conscious for now, and underneath his skin, the transformation had begun.

The vampire disappeared after rolling his red sleeve back down over the blood dripping down used to turn Gerard into one of the undead, leaving him with some sort of curse or blessing, and not an identity for Gerard to know and label as a former threat to his life and now the giver of his newfound immortality.

Gerard pressed a hand over his neck, and leaned against the house’s exterior until he regained enough strength to stand again. After everything that had just happened, he was unsure of who had been appointed designated driver earlier that night, so had settled for stumbling home while being careful to be extra wary of his surroundings.

 

Pete led Mikey to his bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed and crawling over him.

“So, babe,” Pete leaned down to Mikey’s ear and licked it before continuing to speak. “what did you want me to do again?”

“Fuck me.” Mikey replied, bringing one of his hands up to entangle in Pete’s hair, and moaned as Pete nibbled his ear.

“Say it just one more time.” He said, slipping his hands into Mikey’s pants and pressing against Mikey’s boner.

“Pete Lewiston Kingston Wentz the Third, you heard me.”

“I just want to hear it one more time.”

“Fuck me.”

Pete moved back to Mikey’s lips, and continued to kiss him. His tongue moving in Mikey’s mouth, the way he nibbled at his lip and moved his mouth was just like how he imagined a few months ago.

“How are you so fucking sexy?” Pete asked after they stopped kissing for a second for Mikey to catch his breath.

“I’d like to ask you the same thing.”

Pete began to kiss Mikey’s neck, paying attention to one spot by his collarbone that made him moan by kissing and licking it, biting and sucking just enough to mark him with a hickey. He loitered on his neck and collarbone, littering it with multiple spots to show anyone who saw that Mikey was his.

“Fuck, you have such a sexy neck.” Pete moaned again his skin.

He moved his hand to unbutton Mikey’s pants, ripping off the button and pushing them down along with his underpants. His finally unrestrained cock sprang up and Pete leaned down to lick a long stripe down the underside of it.

“Shit, Pete, I could come from just that.” Mikey gasped out.

Pete reached out for lube that was laying on his bedside table, and squirted a bit on his fingers.

“Ready, babe?” Pete asked, and after Mikey said yes, he gently stuck his fingers inside Mikey and stretched him. He added another finger, and after Mikey deemed himself ready to be fucked, Pete took off his own pants and boxers, revealing his large dick.

“Are you ready?” He asked, and after Mikey eagerly responded, “Fuck, yes.”, Pete began to slowly push himself into Mikey. After Mikey told him it was okay to start moving, Pete began to thrust himself in.

“You’re so fucking hot, Mikey.” He moaned out. After a few thrusts, he was able to find Mikey’s prostate when Mikey let out a loud moan that made Pete’s cock swell even more. After that, a few hits in that spot and Mikey came. Pete didn’t last much longer, spilling after about ten seconds. He pulled himself out of Mikey, and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Damn, that was hot.” Mikey finally said.

“Only because you’re so damn hot.” Pete said back, sitting up. “I’m going to get some towels tp clean us up.”

“Sure.” Mikey replied, and Pete quickly ran out of the rom to fetch towels. After he returned, they both cleaned themselves off and got dressed, then laid down on Pete’s bed to kiss for a little bit. Pete mostly pressed his face against Mikey’s neck, peppering small smooches onto it.

“You smell nice.” Pete whispered.

“What, like sex?”

“No,” Pete murmured, “not just that. It’s hard to explain, but it’s nice.”

Pete traced one of the bones sticking out of Mikey’s neck, and took a sharp intake of breath through his nose to smell him. He placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder after fiddling with his shirt collar and pulling it back further, then looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Mikey,” Pete inhaled his scent again. “Mikey, I can’t restrain myself any longer.”

“You want to do it a second time?” Mikey asked, and Pete leaned in closer to his neck, beginning to nibble at it.

“I was thinking of something else, something more…” Pete tightened his grip on Mikey’s shoulder and tangled his fingers in Mikey’s messy hair, then smirked against Mikey’s flesh, “delicious.”

Before Mikey could respond, Pete’s canines-no, fangs, pressed into his neck and tore in. Blood gushed up to the surface, and Mikey was paralyzed with fear as his boyfriend sucked it up.

“You-you’re a vampire!” Mikey gasped out, panic setting in as he tried to struggle away. Unfortunately for him, Pete had a supernatural grip on him as he gulped down the sweet ruby blood coursing through Mikey’s veins, being pumped out faster and faster while Mikey’s heart raced in fear.

Finally, Pete withdrew his fangs, and Mikey sighed in relief and moved to sit up, but Pete still kept him down. Maybe Pete was thirsty, Gerard had done it before to Frank and meant no harm, that’s just how vampires are-

Pete took his hand out of his hair and brought it to his mouth, then bit it into it, Mikey’s blood still dribbling down his face onto the bedsheets. He pushed his bloody wrist to Mikey’s mouth.

“Drink it.” He demanded.

“Pete, what the-” Pete seized the opportunity while Mikey had opened his mouth to shove his wrist in, and Pete’s blood trickled into his mouth onto his tongue. Mikey refused to swallow it, starting to cough, but Pete didn’t budge.

“Swallow it.” He ordered. “Babe, you’ll only make this harder if you resist. Swallow it.”

Finally, Mikey swallowed the substance and let it fall down his throat.

Pete relaxed his hold, and Mikey took the chance to bolt up and scramble off Pete’s bed, his eyes beginning to water.

“Mikey! No, please wait! Come back!” He chased after Mikey after he stormed out the door and raced down the stairs to the front door, which he threw open and without a thought ran through.

Pete followed, begging for him to come back and let him apologize, but his attempts were ignored. He finally stopped at the end of the driveway, letting Mikey escape, and hoping he could explain it at school or wherever else he could approach him.

Mikey ran down the sidewalk, grateful his house wasn’t too far away/ He ran the whole half-mile there, stopping in front of the door when he remembered his keys were in his backpack, which was left behind in his frantic exit.

He took the spare key from underneath the mat in front of the door and shoved the key into the lock, twisting it and then shoving the door open, making sure to lock it after himself on the rare chance Pete made an appearance on his doorstep.

“Gerard? Are you awake?” Mikey called out, flicking on the hallway lights and reached down to desert his shoes on the shoe-rack, when he remembered he left those at Pete’s too.

“I’m watching TV with Frank.” Gerard called back.

Mikey stepped into the living room, and saw Gerard and Frank dressed in pajamas, huddled under a blanket while watching The Office and Frank munched on some oreos. Mikey may have not had the greatest night, but at least Frank and Gerard had made up.

“Did you have a fun time with Pete?” Gerard asked. “Did you two finally fuck? I thought you texted me you were staying over at his place.”

Mikey ignored the questions, and skipped straight to the point.

“Gerard,” his voice shook as he spoke, “the way you turn into a vampire is by drinking a vampire’s blood, right?”

Gerard and Frank’s mouths went dry, and that was when they noticed Mikey’s hand clasped over a bloody wound on his neck and the dried blood on his lips.

“Yes,” Gerard said slowly, “why do you ask?”

Mikey spoke, even though he knew by the flashing tv screen’s emitted light revealing their horrified facial expressions that Gerard and Frank definitely now knew.

“Pete just turned me into a vampire, in that case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said you'd love it


	10. The Ghost Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the google doc of this fanfic is nearly 50 pages so far and it takes forever to load

When Mikey had found out Gerard was a vampire, he had managed to put on a calm face and act like he knew all along. However, when Gerard had finally admitted it and took another casual sip of his glass of blood, Mikey’s mind was blank except for one thought. His brother was a vampire.

Wasn’t he still the same old Gerard, though? Their interactions had went on as normal, except while Mikey had eaten normal food for dinner like a hamburger, it was the same old blood for Gerard that he never tired of.

Then, Mikey had found out his brother was murdering people to obtain his blood, and things became more surreal after reality slapped him in the face while he had to help Gerard burn one of the bodies in the fireplace in the early hours of the morning while it was still dark. He did his best to stay sane as he had lit the match and thrown it at the bag, even though he never saw the body, he still had to live with the knowledge that he had burned an innocent person. Gerard had reassured him when he saw Mikey’s horrified face that it was just a dead corpse, nearly equivalent to burning a dead dandelion. A home made out of flesh and bones and muscles for a soul, that without blood, would just have to find somewhere else to go on to. Mikey was just helping his brother evade the police investigating the unidentified body found in the woods that were Gerard’s usual choice to bury a body, not a big deal to freak out about. Was that really what Gerard thought of people?

When the body itself had began to burn, thick smoke billowed out of the chimney and some leaked into the living room. When he smelt the reek of burning flesh, he knew he couldn’t stand it much longer, and he went into the kitchen for a few seconds of fresh air before the smell reached there too. He had no idea how Gerard stayed so calm, and he knew Gerard didn’t want to change, but he did. In order to kill someone to soothe your own appetite, you had to tell yourself it wasn’t as bad as it was, or every memory of the agonized screams of death and burnt flesh would come back to flood your eyes until you created a new ocean. It would slowly creep over your mind, and the thoughts of the sacrificed dead would take over you until you learned not to feel anything at all.

Gerard apologized for asking Mikey to help him out in the first place, and promised the smell would be gone by the time he got home from school. As soon as the sun rose, Mikey began walking to school, and the scent was still freshly imprinted in his head, lingering no matter how many flowers and cut grass he sniffed to try and forget it.

On that day, he had thrown up three times, once in the rose bush at the end of the block, once after lunch, and the last after he got home and saw Gerard cleaning the ashes out of the fireplace.

 

Now, Mikey would have to take on the same habits as Gerard. Killing joggers who ignored police advising them to only be active after the sun rose would be part of his morning routine, and he wouldn’t be able to eat the rest of the frosted unicorn cookies he had baked.

After he said he was turned into a vampire by Pete, there was silence except Frank finishing chewing an oreo and the noise from the TV about a stapler in jello.

“How long ago was it?” Gerard asked, reaching across Frank for the remote to pause the television.

“Um, I think about fifteen minutes?” Mikey guessed. “Maybe ten? I don’t know, I just ran here after it happened.”

“How’s your pulse?”

Mikey reached up to his neck with two fingers. “I still feel it, but it’s really slow.”

“Frank, can you clean Mikey’s bite? I would, but that would be a bad idea as a vampire.”

“Sure.” Frank picked up the oreos and stood up. “Where do you keep the first aid kit?”

“The kitchen, I’ll show you.” Frank followed Mikey to the kitchen, where Mikey pointed to a white box on top of a cupboard. Frank tried to reach for it, but even on his toes he was too short.

“I’m too short.” Frank sighed.

“That’s just sad.” Mikey reached up and took the first aid kit off for Frank, then placed it on the table and sat down at a chair.

“Want an oreo?” Frank offered, as he wetted a towel to clean the blood off.

“Sure.” Mikey wiped the rest of the blood off his lips with his wrist, then took an oreo out of the package and took a nibble. “Are these stale?”

“I just bought them today after I had sex with Gerard, so no.” Frank mentioned. “Wait, shit, why did I say that?”

“You had sex with my brother?” Mikey demanded. “Whatever, I don’t want to know.”

Even though the cookie tasted stale to him, which was probably a sign that soon he would be craving blood instead of junk food, Mikey just took the oreo apart and ate the white stuffing, which tasted a little better.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Frank asked, sitting down and beginning to clean the wound on Mikey’s neck. “how the heck did this happen?”

“So, Pete and I had just finished fucking,” Mikey started, “don’t look so surprised, we all knew that was going to happen at some point.. Then he bit me, and now I’m going to have to kill people to live. That’s the story. Oh, and I left my shoes and backpack at his place. It was an experience to run down the sidewalk for half a mile with bare feet. So, how did you get that bite on your wrist? Gerard bit you again?”

Frank looked down at his bandaged wrist and remembered he had rolled his sleeve up when he turned on the sink. “It’s not a bite.” Then, he whispered quietly, “And Gerard can probably hear our conversation.”

“No, I can hear the TV.”

“He’s watching The Office without me?” Frank demanded after listening closely for the conversation from the TV. “That little shit. We just started watching it, too.”

“Anyways, what happened?” Mikey asked. “I told you what happened to me. I know that’s not a cut. I can already smell exactly where exactly the blood bled from.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Frank sighed, finishing up cleaning off the blood and then grabbing a band-aid. ‘So, you know that science teacher? Mr. Sykes?”

“Oh yeah, he’s Gerard’s British chemistry teacher, right? I think I saw him at the store once buying a sandpit turtle.”

“Well, he was wondering why Gerard was absent. Turns out, Mr. Sykes is a vampire, and he sucked my blood. Don’t tell Gerard though, I don’t want him to worry. Or kill our teacher.”

“Yeah, I won’t tell Gerard, don’t worry.” Mikey promised, pushing his hair out of the way for Frank to apply the band-aid. “I can’t believe Mr. Sykes is a vampire.”

“I can’t believe Pete Wentz is a vampire. Is everyone in our school not human? At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if Ray was a werewolf with all that hair.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised either.” Mikey said. “That would be too cheesy, though. The real werewolf is probably Joe Trohman. He’s got a lot of hair, too.”

“Oh yeah, I would bet on it. Anyway, I got to go scold Gerard for watching TV without me.” Frank patted Mikey’s shoulder. “Have fun turning into a vampire.”

“Thanks.” Mikey mumbled, as Frank dashed out. He could hear Frank complaining to Gerard from the living room, then quiet because they probably were kissing, so Mikey went upstairs and laid down in his bed to sleep for the last time.

 

Mikey woke the next morning with an unscratchable itch at the back of his throat and fangs that refused to retract until he received blood. He realized his vision was at peak perfection as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed, seeing everything in HD and even the clear plastic cologne bottle cap on the floor he lost a year ago.

He made his way over to the mirror and inspected himself, seeing his slightly tanned skin had now faded to fit the confines of vampiric skin tones. He now had a pale complexion, and when he bared his teeth, he could see the long fangs protruding from his gums instead of the canines that had been there instead. Mikey tried to pull them back into his mouth and fit them back up so they just looked like normal teeth when he opened his mouth, but they just popped back out as if his dry throat wasn’t a strong enough reminder that he needed to feed. He ran his tongue under the fangs lightly, and if he pressed his tongue into the sharp pointed ends enough, he definitely would have been able to slice his tongue open. The tips felt just like a sharp butcher’s knife running over his tongue just lightly enough to scratch him.

“Hey, bro.” Gerard opened the door, a glass filled with red fluid in his hand. “I got breakfast, the most important meal of the day for you.”

Mikey didn’t even mumble a thanks, he just snapped his head around at the scent of blood. It no longer had just that plain disgusting metallic stench, it smelled like a warm beverage with still a hint of metal in the fragrance, like if there was such thing as cheesecake flavored hot chocolate. The dark crimson liquid looked as appetizing as a glass of chocolate milk to quench his cravings, and Mikey snatched it out of Gerard’s hands, drops of it falling to the floor and being wasted as it sloshed.

It tasted even better than it had smelled, and Mikey no longer had any desire to eat anything else. Cake, salads, popcorn, strawberries, lobster all paled in comparison to the exquisite taste of blood, and it immediately began to soothe his aching throat as he consumed it. He gulped it down until it was all gone, and then licked his bloodstained lips.

“Shit, that’s amazing.” Mikey remarked. “I think it’s more addictive than weed.”

“Now you understand why I wouldn’t eat any of your unicorn cookies.”

Mikey glanced back over to the mirror, seeing the mess he had made while drinking the blood. It had tinted his teeth and fangs red, and it covered his lips and dribbled down his chin, some splashed onto his bare chest and pajama pants. His pupils were dilated and so tiny, and if he were looking at himself from his past mortal self, he probably would have cowered in fear at the sight of the monster he had now become. Instead, Mikey looked in the mirror, and instead of a beast, he saw someone strong, someone powerful, and found no guilt at the thought of drinking human blood.

“So, I’m guessing that was some poor human that you killed this morning’s blood?” Mikey asked, looking back over at Gerard.

“Yeah.” Gerard nodded. “I was going to possibly teach you to hunt if you woke up early enough-” The alarm clock began to go off, and Mikey sighed, reached over, and pounded the sleep button. “-but it seems like you woke up right before your alarm clock. Anyways, I’ll just teach you tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Mikey nodded.

The morning went decent considering Mikey’s transformation. He was able to retract his fangs and shower and scrub all the blood off his body and his teeth until they were both pearly white, then dressed in his uniform and was about to grab his backpack from the foot of his bed when he remembered it was still with Pete. Luckily, he had no homework and had left most of his books in his locker that he would need, but everything else like his cellphone and his pencils were stuffed inside there. Lucky for Pete, Mikey would have no choice but to engage in social interaction with his boyfriend who happened to be a vampire and turn him into a creature of the night also. After applying enough sunscreen to himself, Mikey began the walk to school, the sun beating down on him warmer than usual for seventy degree weather.

He finally hurried into the school hall, and as he walked toward his locker, he saw Pete waiting there with his backpack, a smile that looked loving and sweet to the people who had no idea what had happened the night before. Mikey knew the day would either end with becoming infatuated with him again or having no boyfriend at all, and he had no clue what the fuck to do as his feet slowed to a halt in front of Pete.


	11. I Don't Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I never mentioned how old everyone in the fanfic is, but basically if you're curious Mikey is a junior and everyone else is a senior unless mentioned

“We’re going to do what?”

“Fill Patrick’s locker with drugs.”

“But...why?”

“Well, sabotaging someone is usually a thing you do to your enemies.”

“They haven’t done anything back to us yet for you punching Patrick, though.”

“Well, Pete is technically one of their friends, and Pete did turn Mikey into a vampire.” Gerard pointed out.

“So we’re going to fill the one that probably doesn’t know anything about vampires, Patrick’s locker with Xanax?” Frank asked to clarify.

“Exactly.”

“And where do you plan on getting the Xanax?”

“Ryan Ross.”

“You realize he’s Patrick’s friend?”

“He’ll do anything for cheez whiz.”

The pair were sitting in Frank’s car, the trunk and backseats filled with bottles of cheez whiz. 

“Are you sure about this?” Frank asked. “That’s a lot of money to spend on cheez whiz for some Xanax. Ryan might not even show up early like he usually does. He could even show up with Brendon. He’ll probably refuse to do a deal with us no matter what.”

“We’ll have to just take that chance.” Gerard shrugged. “Anyway, there’s no way he can refuse that much cheez whiz. I didn’t spend an absurd amount of money buying cheez whiz after you left for him to say no. I’ll even drink his blood if I have to. I’ll even threaten to turn Brendon into a vampire. I probably would, Brendon would be a cute vampire-”

“Calm down, Gee.”

“Maybe if you makeout with me.”

“We have to pay attention for Ryan’s car.”

“Dang it.”

Gerard somehow managed to keep his hands and lips off the alluring Frank, and two minutes later, they saw Ryan’s Lamborghini pull into the parking lot. As soon as Ryan got out of his car, Frank and Gerard exited Frank’s car and slammed the doors behind them, hurrying over to Ryan.

“Shit.” Ryan cursed, as he saw Frank and Gerard running towards him. “What do you guys want now? I’m not doing a drug deal with you guys, my boyfriend said-”

“You might want to rethink that once you see the cheez whiz in my car.” Frank said.

“How much?” Ryan sighed. “I’ve already got cheez whiz, you can’t tempt me-”

“Just fucking look at it.” Gerard said.

Ryan eventually obliged and went over to Frank’s car, then looked through the window to see the backseat overflowing with bags and bags of cheez whiz. Frank popped open the car trunk, and some bottles of cheez whiz rolled out.

“There’s more in the trunk.” Gerard smirked. “So, Ryan, are you sure you don’t want that much cheez whiz?”

Ryan considered it. It looked like he was about to say no, and Gerard prepared to threaten him with some sort of terrifying vampiric thing, but then Ryan just said, “Okay, screw it. I’ll take it. What do you need?”

“How much Xanax can you get us by lunch?”

“A hella lot.”

 

“Hey, babe.” Pete greeted. “I have your backpack and shoes in there for you since you left them at my house yesterday.”

“Thanks.” Mikey mumbled, taking the backpack and then turning away, when Pete gently placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, sending shivers down Mikey’s spine.

“Wait, Mikey, can I please talk to you about last night?” Pete begged, and Mikey turned back to look. Pete didn’t have the same predatory expression as he did the night before when he had taken Mikey’s human life, but the same chilling feeling taunted him despite how warm Pete’s smile was to bystanders.

“You want me to forgive you for that?” Mikey hissed. “Do you just expect me to just come crawling back to you after what you did yesterday?”

“I couldn’t control myself-I don’t know what came over me!” Pete said. “I’m so sorry, babe, please just let me help you.”

“I don’t need any help from you, I have other resources. Just...stay away from me for a while.”

Students were starting to turn their heads to watch the couple fighting, and before they could attract more attention, Mikey stormed off.

“So, what happened between you two?” Patrick’s voice from behind startled Pete, and he turned around. He had been paying too much attention to Mikey to notice Patrick coming up behind him.

“Patrick, you scared me!” Pete laughed. “Nothing much happened, just a fight I guess. Couple shit.”

“You guys haven’t even been together that long. What could you guys possibly be fighting about?”

“It’s complicated.”

“C’mon, you can tell me. We’ve been friends for a long time.”

“I don’t know, it’s a ridiculous thing…”

“That’s what friends are for.”

Pete shook his head. “I’m sorry, it’s just something I really can’t tell you yet. Someday, though.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Patrick hid his disappointment. “He’s Gerard’s brother anyway, him and his friends are all a bunch of drama queens. If it doesn’t work out, there’s plenty more dudes for you to date.”

 

“Did you lose your glasses again?” Ray asked, as Mikey sat down across from him at a table in the far corners of the library where nobody would disturb them.

“No, but you aren’t going to believe this.” Mikey said, then lowered his voice to a whisper. “So, Pete is a vampire.”

“Your boyfriend?” Ray asked, and Mikey shushed him to not be so loud.

“Yes, him. And just guess what he did last night.” Mikey smiled to reveal his fangs.

“You’re kidding.”

“It’s all real.”

“So, wait, is Gerard actually a vampire?”

“Yes.”

Ray was shocked, to say the least.

“So, who else knows?”

“Well, Gerard obviously knows. Frank knows.”

“I have a lot to catch up on, don’t I?”

“It’s been a chaotic week.”

 

After talking to Pete, Patrick realized one of his other priorities that morning was to get a book from the library for a project, so he hurried there ten minutes before he was supposed to be in homeroom. The history section was in the back, so he found himself scouring the shelf of books trying to find a book on the War of 1812 when all of them were about World War II or the Revolution.

“So, who else knows?” Patrick heard the familiar voice of Ray Toro from behind the bookshelf, the student he knew as one of Gerard’s friends and a rival to Joe’s mass of hair. He peeked through the gaps between two books to see Ray and Mikey sitting across from each other, hunched over the table and whispering seriously. Patrick couldn’t miss the chance to hear some information about his opponent, Mikey, the junior who had stolen Pete from him, so he stood still and eavesdropped.

“Well, Gerard obviously knows. Frank knows.”

“I have a lot to catch up on, don’t I?”

“It’s been a chaotic week.”

“So, what exactly happened last night?” Ray inquired.

“So, Pete and I went to see a movie, and after that, things got a little heated.” Mikey started. Jealousy bubbled up in Patrick’s body.

“So did you two…”

“Yes, we fucked. After that, he bit me.”

“Is that how he made you a vampire?”

“No, he made me drink his blood, that’s how. After that, I just booked it and ran home. It was terrifying-”

Patrick had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Pete being a vampire. It was ridiculous, wasn’t it? He had known Pete since middle school, there was no way he could be a vampire. However, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Pete never ate lunch and always had a faint smell of sunscreen. That didn’t necessarily mean he was a vampire though, right?

“Hey!” Patrick had been so distracted that he didn’t notice how Mikey and Ray had stopped talking, and Mikey had appeared in the aisle. “You were listening in, weren’t you? How much did you hear?”

“I-I didn’t hear anything! I wasn’t listening, you nerds probably wouldn’t have anything interesting to talk about except croquet.” Patrick shot back. “I just needed to find a book, that’s all. Why would I give a shit about your vampire drama?”

Well, he definitely said something wrong, because at the word ‘“vampire”, something in Mikey snapped and he pushed Patrick against the shelf, shaking it and letting a few books fall to the ground.

“You better keep quiet about this,” Mikey hissed. “or I can guarantee you that our revenge won’t just be restricted to one fucking punch, got that?”

“Yeah, whatever. Just let me get my fucking book.” Patrick kept a tough exterior, but inside, he was chilled. Underneath Mikey’s freezing hands that pinned his wrists, goosebumps were forming.

Mikey let go, and Patrick whipped around, took the first book that he saw with 1812 in the title, and then walked away, trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so you might have noticed that this is now part of a series because I decided after this I might make a sequel and/or a prequel of some sort because I have a few ideas and oh boi do I just love some gay vampire emos


	12. Na Na Na

During the first few periods of the day, a feeling of jealousy and anger mixed and welled up in Patrick. According to what Mikey had been telling Ray, Pete had turned him into a vampire. Even if it was some prank to just make Patrick seem foolish if the topic was brought up to Pete, he couldn’t deny the strength that had suddenly appeared in Mikey’s lanky arms, which was surprised considering they had shared a gym class together last year and back then Mikey couldn’t even finish the mile without throwing up. Of course Pete, who worked out often, would prefer a skinny junior instead of his best friend who had always been there for him despite the fact Patrick despised exercise and had a little more weight on him. At least Patrick could make it through the mile without vomiting. At least Patrick didn’t tape sexy pictures of himself to Pete’s locker. Maybe that was his problem, Patrick was too slow in relationships, unlike Mikey, who he would’ve never expected to be so promiscuous until the recent events. Mikey had changed almost overnight from some shy, weak, asthmatic kid to Pete’s boyfriend with a nice jaw, possibly fangs, and enough confidence to actually threaten Patrick.

Secretly, despite the emotional support Patrick gave to Pete through the day, he just wished Pete would stop mourning his short-lived relationship and move on and realize Patrick is just as good, if not better, than Mikey.

During lunch, his energy and emotions had built up too high, so Patrick prowled the halls with Brendon and Andy, looking for someone to shove in a locker.

“I’m just so pissed that Pete won’t realize that, you know, I’m a viable dating option to consider.” Patrick complained. “I’ve been here the whole time while he was hooking up with girls and then guys after he figured out he was gay, basically staying single and shit just so he can go off and date Mikey fucking Way!”

“Didn’t he kiss you once though?” Brendon asked.

“While we were drunk and high, playing spin-the-bottle in freshman year.”

“Better than nothing, right?”

“He doesn’t even remember it.”

“Shit, that’s just sad.” Brendon shrugged.

“Maybe you should try making the first move.” Andy suggested.

“I was going to do that, I was going to ask him on a date, but that morning, that drawing was taped to his locker!”

“You’ve got some shitty luck.” Brendon commented. “Maybe you should just find someone else to hopelessly lust after. We’re going to graduate in a few months anyway, you and Pete might go to college in different places. It’s high school, relationships don’t last forever.”

“But you think you and Ryan will be together forever, right?”

“Yeah!” Brendon exclaimed. “Me and Ryan have such a connection, like the sun and the moon! We’re meant to be! Ever since that night we panicked at the disco together, it’s been true love!”

“It’s high school, relationships don’t last forever.”

“I never said that, Andy-hey, Patrick, look.” As they reached the top of the stairs, Brendon pointed to Frank, who was busy texting. When Frank looked up from his phone to hear Brendon’s voice and saw them, he began to flee, but Brendon was already sprinting toward him and grabbed Frank, then pushed him against the lockers.

“Shit.” Frank swore, after colliding with the locker. “C’mon, I’m not the one that punched Patrick.”

“You’re practically Gerard’s boyfriend, though.” Patrick said. “So none of us really care, it’s close enough. Let’s put him in a locker.”

“Hey, woah-” Frank’s shoulders were grabbed by Brendon, and Patrick swung open the closest locker, then shoved Frank inside. Andy slammed the door shut, and Frank pounded on the door. Frank cursed himself for being short enough to fit inside.

“Let me out!” He heard the click of the locker’s lock, and he pounded on the door. “Fuck all of you!”

“Suck it, Frank!” Brendon laughed from outside, leaning against the locker.

“Hey, Brendon, your boyfriend sold me and Gerard drugs this morning.”

“Pffft, shut up.” Brendon scoffed. “Nice try, Eye-ro, I don’t care.”

Frank sighed quietly at the deliberate mispronunciation of his name. “Of course you don’t care, I’ve seen you staring at Dallon Weekes a million times. You must really want that tall glass of water more than your milk kink buddy, huh?”

“Hey!” Brendon slammed his fist against the locker’s door, startled Frank and making him jump banging his head against the top. He heard snickers from Patrick and Andy. “How do you know about that?”

“Wait, you have a crush on Dallon?” Andy giggled.

“Not that!”

“I should’ve known!”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just trying to taunt me! It’s all lies.”

“Yeah, sure.” Frank could literally hear Patrick’s eyes rolling from behind the locker door. “Come on, let’s go.”

He heard Patrick and Andy’s steps start and slowly get further away, Brendon lingering before whispering, “I swear, if you fucking tell anyone about the milk…” and then walking away.

Frank Iero was left enclosed in the space, the only light he received from the dim glow of his cellphone while he slumped against the interior, debating whether he should text someone to free him or just lay in wait to pop out and scare the poor soul that owned the locker.

A few minutes later, after the bell rang, he heard the noise of students in the hall, and when he heard the click of someone opening the locker, Frank prepared to spring out and frighten whoever was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! School just started a few days ago and I had promised myself I would update this fanfic before then, but of course I procrastinated and ended up posting it now, and it's not even over 1000 words. I'll make the next chapter long to make up for it! Since I'm going to be busy learning and stuff (ugh education ikr) updates will be less frequent (blame my ap euro class), but I'll do my best to keep this story going and I will be working on it this weekend. Thank you!
> 
> P.S. my prayers go out to anyone affected by Hurricane Harvey or Irma, please stay safe!


	13. Tomorrow's Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally here! i decided to finally get the google docs app and that makes it a lot more convenient for me to write, and this chapter is over 2000 words long, so enjoy! Homework isn't as bad as I anticipated to be and I have time to write between classes, so hopefully I can get chapters out sooner.

“Holy shit!” Jamia yelled, after Frank had popped out of her locker, screaming “BOO”. “Frank, what the fuck are you doing in my locker?”

“What the fuck are you doing opening your locker?” Frank chuckled. “I was trying to sleep.”

Jamia stormed off, and Frank stood there nonchalantly, casually adjusting his tie.

Seconds after Frank left the scene, Patrick went to his locker nearby and opened it to reveal numerous prescription bottles, which fell out along with one bottle of iron supplements which Frank had added as some sort of stupid and subtle “fuck you” to Mr. Sykes (although an inevitable iron deficiency because of that was stupid and Frank regretted the decision a few seconds later).

 

“They found another body.” Gerard placed down a newspaper in front of Mikey, who was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework.

“Where the fuck did you get a newspaper from?”

“That’s not relevant to the plot. Anyways, point is that it’s been a week since you became a vampire, and now they’ve found nearly all of your bodies.”

“I’m just so paranoid. When your hearing is enhanced, it just makes me fear someone is coming even though they’re across the neighborhood, and from the distance I can always hear sirens coming and I flee because I’m frightened they know I’m killing-”

“Mikey,” Gerard sighed. “You’re a vampire, you have nothing to fear. You’re fucking invincible against humans. If someone sees you killing, you just drink their damn blood too and call it dessert. It’s not worth your time to be scared. You’re immortal! Take your fucking time if that means you can actually hide your bodies correctly instead of leaving them begging to be found. It says here they have suspicions of it being a vampire fanatic.”

“I’m sorry, Gerard.” Mikey apologized, looking down at his math homework and refusing to direct his eyes up to the newspaper, where he would have to read about the victims he had killed and to the corpse put a name and family and dreams and accomplishments, and make the deadly mistake of realizing human beings actually had souls and aspirations when they breathed just like he did once. He could never let himself break like that.

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to yourself and fix it. If anyone finds out about us, we’re screwed. We’ll have to run away, leave New Jersey, and find some way to move to Hungary. I’m obviously not keen on leaving Frank and Ray and our family behind, and I don’t think either of us want to learn to speak Hungarian, so you have to do something. This is life and death, Mikey, and I don’t want to see my little brother die because of some careless mistake.”

“I’ll do better at killing, I swear.”

“There we go.” Gerard scruffed Mikey’s hair. “I’ve been down this road before, and if you need help or got too scared to bury someone, I’ll be there right away.”

“Thanks, Gerard.”

 

Gerard regretted his words the next morning, when he received a phone call at 4 AM from Mikey while he was in the middle of drawing some concept art for some comic idea he had dubbed “The Umbrella Academy”. Mikey had better have a good fucking reason for disturbing him while he was in the zone.

“Gerard,” Mikey’s voice whispered over the call. “For real this time, the police are here.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish.” Mikey’s voice trembled. “I was in the middle of feeding, and then I heard police coming. I left the victim alive, I think they took her to the hospital. We’re fucking screwed, Gerard, they’re going to ask her what I look like and they’re going to find us-”

“Are you able to come home?” Gerard asked.

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll jump across the trees like Edward Cullen or some shit.”

“Be careful. Love you, Mikey.”

“Love you, Gerard. See you at home.”

 

“Frank?”

“What?”

“Want to help me kill someone?”

“Did you seriously wake me up for this?”

“We can have sex afterward.”

“We probably were going to have sex sometime this week anyway.”

“Please, Frank. I need someone to drive me.”

“You’re a vampire, can’t you run?”

“It’s not the same without a getaway driver.”

“Fine, fine, let’s do this. The sex we have later better be pretty fucking good.”

 

“Are you sure you don't want me to come?” Mikey asked.

“If they already have an idea of your face,” Gerard finished lacing up his combat boots. “then it's best for me to sneak in. If you match whatever description your victim gave, it would only raise panic.”

“Good luck, then.” Mikey wished him. “And sorry I had to disturb you at 4 AM for this shit.”

“It’s okay, I should've changed where we abducted people the minute the police found the first body. The woods is too cheesy anyway, maybe the governor’s backyard would be more original.”

“Governor’s backyard?” 

“If we’re going to be murderous vampires, we might as well be unpredictable. How many movies have you seen where they hid dead bodies in the governor’s backyard? Exactly. Maybe if the governor has a yacht we could hide them on instead. That’d be fun. A yacht is even more original.”

“You really want to be arrested, don't you?”

 

“After this, can we get breakfast? I’m starving.” Frank asked, as he pulled into a parking spot at the side of a 7/11 that was one block away from the hospital. “I feel like a milkshake for breakfast.”

“You could buy a slurpee.”

“Milkshakes are way better.”

“Fair point.” Gerard unbuckled his seatbelt, which he had only buckled for the sake of not getting Frank pulled over and fined during their conquest. “Well, I’m off to go kill. If I send you a text while I’m gone that says ‘Thinking of you’, then that means get the fuck out of here.”

“Got it.”

Gerard leaned over to give Frank a final kiss, which probably would’ve turned into a makeout session and a handjob if it wasn’t for the fact he had a person to kill. When they pulled apart, Gerard placed his hand on Frank’s cheek and the other running down his collarbones. Franks breath was hot against Gerard’s freezing lips, reminding Gerard of the feeling he had taken for granted before of life.

“Can I take some blood?” Gerard asked. “I didn’t get a chance to get a drink this morning, and I need to make the murder look like an accident and I’m trying to be careful since the police are starting to figure things out so I can’t drink whomever Mikey drank from. You don’t have to, though, if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

Frank considered the decision. It had been a week since the time Mr. Sykes had drank his blood, which was hopefully enough time for it to be safe enough to bleed again. He didn’t want his boyfriend to get into trouble getting caught killing, and he had been bitten twice already, once more wouldn’t be much pain.

“Drink up, babe.” Frank unzipped his hoodie and shrugged it off, revealing his bare chest. He hadn’t gotten a chance to put on his school uniform, as it seemed it was integral he pick up Gerard right away, so he had just put on some sweatpants and a jacket quicker than you could say you’re a monkey’s uncle.

Gerard was relieved Frank gave him consent to drink, because that was mostly why he had called him up to help.

Frank bent his head over to expose his vulnerable neck, and Gerard leaned in, letting his fangs extend as he let the smell of Frank’s pulsating veins underneath his flesh waft over to his sensitive nose.

He didn’t hold back, pushing his fangs in and breaking Frank’s skin. Frank grit his teeth together and dug his nails into his palm, trying to resist screaming. His blood tasted exactly how Gerard remembered, the perfect sweet taste accompanied along with the bitter tang of metal that would be terrible to a human’s tongue but flavorful to that of a vampires. Of all the humans’ blood Gerard had drank, Frank’s reigned far above all in terms of taste, scent, and the certain alluring warmth it had.

Gerard drank just enough to fill his stomach and lessen his dry throat, then pulled his fangs out despite the fact he wanted to keep going and keep drinking like his vampiric instincts told him to. His emotional attachment to Frank was the only thing holding him back, but even that rope tethered to him was frail and thinning every time he thought of the taste of Frank. He was deathly afraid of one day drinking too much and losing control, but luckily that day was not today. Gerard had no idea how Frank trusted him that much, as when they did trust fall exercises a year ago for fun they had taken delight into letting the other crash to the carpet.

“Do you got a first aid kit?” Gerard asked, and Frank reached up to grab the one in the glove compartment that lay untouched since the incident with Mr. Sykes.

“Yeah, I got one. I'll be okay, don't worry, it's the third time. I've got this. You go into the hospital and kick some poor innocent soul ass for me, okay?”

“Alright. See you later, gator.”

“Bye.”

“And then you're supposed to say ‘In a while, crocodile.’.”

“In a while, Gerard-o-dile.”

He exited the car, and began running to the hospital, the blood slowly rejuvenating his energy, when he remembered what Frank said.

It's the third time

 

Gerard arrived at the hospital earlier than expected and realized he should have devised a plan, but he had figured to cross that bridge when he came to it, which he now regretted.

He couldn't go back to fetch Frank from the car to use as a diversion, and more killing wouldn't solve much as Gerard was not keen on making a scene. How was he to get the information he needed from the receptionist?

Gerard pondered his options as he peered through the window. The front entrance was empty except for the receptionist tiredly chewing on a glazed donut, visible wrinkles under her eyes from pulling all-nighters. She held the donut in one hand and typed with the other, disregarding the crumbs falling into the keyboard.

Gerard was considering waiting until the off chance she fell asleep on the job to sneak over to the computer and look up who had been Mikey’s victim, but then a voice whispered into his ear, “Room 305. Right next to the morgue, where Mikey’s prey will end up soon. Can't miss it.”

Gerard was startled by the sudden voice and whipped around to see who he thought the voice belonged to, and he was right.

Pete Wentz.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Gerard hissed, and Pete smirked under the dim glow of the parking lot lamps.

“Just here to help out a fellow vampire.”

“Why should you care?”

“Because I care about Mikey.”

“Bullshit.”

“I was going to kill Mikey’s victim myself, but now that you're here, I guess it'll be a good bonding experience for you and your sire.”

“Sire? They only use that word in cheesy vampire books.”

“Well, hate to break it to you, buddy, but we actually use those sorts of words. You should be worrying more about who your sire is.”

“Oh yeah, I've been wondering about that for a long fucking while. It's not Mr. Sykes for sure, he'd definitely gloat about it. And there's no way it's you-”

“Gerard, I'm the one who turned you.”

There was silence, and that could be heard was chirping crickets and the buzz of the street lamps.

“This isn't funny.”

“After Mikey told you I was a vampire, you seriously never suspected it? Are you that oblivious?”

“Now that I think about your lack of sympathy for me when you bit me as you did to Mikey, it makes sense.”

“I was sympathetic, just let me explain-”

“No, I'm going to go kill someone now. See you later, sire.” Gerard growled at the word sire, and as he turned around to take off, Pete pulled him back.

“No, you aren’t. I still have shit to explain to you. I am your sire, and it’s my duty to supervise you-”

“Well, you’ve done a shit job of it over the last few months.” 

“I just need you to listen, please. When I bit you, I had no idea what I was doing, I was so thirsty and I starved myself for weeks at a time because I didn't want to kill anyone. I didn’t mean to bite you, I had no control and it was stupid for me to go to that party with so many humans. When I realized what I did, I turned you into a vampire because I couldn’t stand knowing I killed someone I actually knew from school.”

“And you just left me alone to fend for myself? Do you know what could've happened?”

“I didn't want to ruin my chances with Mikey if you knew I turned you. I watched you from a distance-”

“Stalking, totally not creepy.”

“And if anything happened, I would've stepped in. That was so stupid of me, just so I could keep Mikey thinking I wasn't shit. And now that Mikey is a vampire, I don't want to make the same mistake and I'm worried about him. I think I love him. I don't want to leave you alone, and I can't help you if you keep pushing me away.”

Gerard sighed. “Okay fine, you can tag along. I'll consider it.”

“Good choice.” Pete smiles wide, his fangs nearly sparkling under the dawn’s light. “I've had to do this before, unfortunately, so I know how to get in. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! tbh you all probably saw pete being the one who turned gerard coming, but just pretend to be surprised I guess :)
> 
> Also, if you're a fan of the youtuber, Crankthatfrank, he reacted to my emo bands on crack video! If you want to see my video, I'll put the link below. If you want to see his video, it's Emo Bands On Crack 32. I'm still pretty shook about it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFjLcIWIXAQ


	14. Dead!

The hospital halls were eerily quiet, the lights flickering above them. Any nurses or doctors on duty paid no mind to them, thinking they were just visiting a family member.

“Right here.” They stopped in front of Room 305, and Pete peeked in the cracks in the curtains obscuring the room’s window. “Doesn't look like anyone is in there, let's go.”

Gerard turned the doorknob and they slowly descended into the room, door creaking like the classic horror movie foreboding that someone was about to die. The patient in the bed was asleep, plasma dripping through a tube into their arm.

“This is it.” Pete whispered as he motioned to Mikey’s victim, silently closing the door.

“So, how do you usually kill them?” Gerard inquired, stepping over to the bed to see who was nearly killed by Mikey and about to be killed by them. The papers by the bed read that his name was Bob Bryar. The neck, where Mikey had bitten, was covered with gauze with visible stitches underneath, a sign that Mikey had been eager to feed and just tore into Bob’s flesh like an animal, which they basically were. Peeking from underneath the hospital gown were other bandages covering where Mikey’s nails had dug in, and there were still small stains of blood that caked Bob’s hair and fingernails. Even Gerard wasn't that rough with his prey.

“Usually I tear out the tube giving the blood, kick them hard enough off the bed against the wall hard enough to shatter their skull before they can scream, and then jump out the window and make a run for it.” Pete explained.

“Sounds fun.”

“It's not _fun_ killing someone. Do you realize how messed up that is?”

“Well, you're a vampire, may as well enjoy it.”

Suddenly, Pete had a lot more regrets for not sticking by Gerard’s side, and hoped it wasn't too late for Mikey.

“Whatever, let's just get it over with.” Pete pulled the long sleeve of his jacket over his hand so his fingerprints wouldn't be left behind on the tube, and ripped it out. Bob’s eyes flew open and he let out an ear-piercing scream, but as soon as the nurses came, he was smashed against the wall; dead, room empty except for his corpse.

“That was wild.” Gerard shouted, as they were running away.

“Do you have no compassion?” Pete demanded. “I wish we didn't have to kill him, but it's what we had to do. It's not a joke, it's life or death. It's serious.”

“Oh shut up, it was enjoyable.” Gerard lightly punched Pete’s shoulder. “It's definitely fun to bash someone against a wall, let's do it more often.” Was that seriously what Gerard had been teaching Mikey? No wonder Bob had looked so rough from just the hands of Mikey.

“Is that really how you feel about humans?” Pete stopped running and stood in front of Gerard. “Like they're nothing but cattle? Scratch that, you seem to treat humans like they're a piece of lint.”

“I don't!” Gerard argued.

“Imagine if that had been Frank. Not funny anymore, is it?”

“Frank is different, you can't compare a situation like Bob that to him.”

“Well, to someone else, Bob Bryar isn't a stranger. We may know nothing about him, but he’s someone’s son, maybe a husband, maybe a father, or maybe even the neighborhood real estate agent or a band’s drummer. He could be a shitty dude or an absolute saint. Imagine getting a phone call hearing Frank was torn to pieces by another vampire, life hanging on a thread. Or maybe that he was bashed against the wall by an intruder in a hospital that claims to be so safe but yet failed to keep him alive.”

“That's never going to happen, though, so I don't need to care. Everyone knows he’s mine, and he's going to be fine because I’m here to protect him.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Gerard recalled when Frank had said “third time.”. Hadn’t Gerard only bitten him twice so far? Did Frank just mix up his words?

“Yes, I'm sure.” Gerard’s voice wavered. “Hundred percent.”

“Doesn't sound like it.”

“You can preach all you want to me about being a nice person when you get Patrick to not shove my boyfriend in a locker.”

 

“That was quick-why’s Pete here?” Frank was surprised to see Wentz.

“I ran into him and he helped me kill Mikey’s victim. Turns out he's also the one who turned me.” Gerard said. “So, let's get milkshakes. Pete, you want anything?”

“We’re vampires, we can't eat normal food.”

“Okay yea, but what if we drip Frank’s blood in a-”

“I've bled enough today for you.”

“I'm just kidding! I'll pay for your milkshake.”

 

Gerard’s attitude towards humans seemed to do a complete 180 when it came to Frank, which still shocked Pete. A few minutes ago Gerard had seen killing humans as some sort of game, and now as they were waiting in the drive through, Gerard was playfully poking Frank’s nose and giving feel-better kisses where Frank’s neck was bandaged from Gerard’s bite. Even Pete had to admit they were a cute couple, and it made him wish he had Mikey by his side.

They pulled up at Gerard’s house so Gerard could put on his school uniform, and Gerard and Pete exited the car. Gerard kissed Frank goodbye, as if they weren't going to be reunited at school in a few short hours, and then they stepped inside the house.

“Mikey! Come downstairs and thank me for killing that dude!” Gerard called out. Pete waited quietly, and Mikey rushed down the stairs.

“Yeah sure, Ger-wait, why is Pete here?” Mikey scowled as soon as he saw his ex-boyfriend, who was standing behind Gerard. 

“Mikey, please just let us talk.” Pete pleaded. “Hear me out.”

“You let him into our house?” Mikey demanded. “He killed me! Are you stupid, Gerard?”

“Well, he killed me too, and I'm not going to hold a grudge.”

“Wait, did you know he was a vampire all this time and not tell me?”

“No! I didn't know he’s the one that turned me until today. He just wants to help us.” Gerard explained. “Mikey, when I figured out what was going on, I wish I had someone to show me the ropes. I've only been dead for a few months, I'm inadequate to teach you and I still don't know everything.”

Mikey looked at Pete, and he was still mad, but how could he really say no to that gorgeous face?

“Fine. Let's talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear there's a plot, the fanfic will probably start progressing a lot more in the next chapter. i have some pretty good ideas ;)
> 
> and lol bob's dead hehe


	15. Surrender The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The google doc of this fanfic is now 73 pages long. It takes even more time to load when I decide to write on my laptop.

Gerard busied himself with getting ready for school, while Pete and Mikey sat on the front porch in awkward silence as they both tried to figure out what to say to each other.

“Mikey, I’m really, really, sorry.” Pete spoke first, looking up from the ant carrying an oreo crumb they had both been more fascinated in watching than speaking for ten minutes.

More awkward silence. The ant crawled away into a crack in the cement, most likely tired of Mikey’s scrutiny on it instead of socialization.

“Why’d you do it?” He finally whispered. “Why did you kill me? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t tell you I was a vampire because we’d only been dating for a few days. I didn’t want you to think of me as some shitty monster murdering people to survive. I didn’t want to bite you, I was so thirsty. At absolute minimum a vampire should be drinking every several days, but I was restricting myself to one person a week. Sex only made me thirstier, and then after I drank from you, I all of a sudden had the urge to turn you. I didn’t want to actually do it, it didn’t feel like it was me doing it. I‘ve had the same urge to turn before when I’ve hooked up with other people, but it was never as strong as it was with you. I’ve tried asking Oli-you know him as Mr. Sykes-about it, because he’s the only other experienced vampire around, but he doesn’t know anything either and never felt that. I guess it’s safe to assume Gerard doesn’t have the same urges if Frank isn’t a vampire yet.”

“Well, I guess I can kinda understand, then.”

“My point is, Mikey, is that I’m really sorry. I wish I hadn’t turned you into a vampire. I should have told you what you were getting into. I shouldn’t have bitten you. And even though at this point I really don’t deserve you, I still want to ask you for a second chance. I understand if you don’t want to-”

Mikey cut off Pete with a kiss.

“You’re too sweet to be a vampire.” Mikey mumbled between kisses, and he did actually think that. Pete Wentz may be friends with Patrick Stump and a few other jerks, but Pete did not deserve the curse of having to kill for sustenance. He didn’t have the basic vampiric need to kill, he had actual mercy still intact, just waiting to be corrupted.. “How did this even happen to such a sweet guy like you?”

“That’s a story for another time.” They resumed kissing, until Gerard started loudly cheering them on from the window very loudly and possibly pissing off a cranky neighbor or two.

 

“Frank Iero, do you mind me asking about this?” Mr. Sykes asked, after pulling Frank into his classroom while he was on his way to lunch.

Frank squinted at the news article on Mr. Sykes’s unordinarily bright smartphone.

“What about it? If you’re so curious, ask Gerard.”

“Right, but I wanted to know your side.” Mr. Sykes gave a fanged smirk and looked down at the phone, reading while pacing around Frank. “The article states, ‘Bob Bryar, aged 25, was found dead last night with a supposedly shattered skull and numerous other suspected fatal injuries inflicted by an intruder just hours after being taken into the hospital for an attack suspectedly committed by the infamous vampiric serial killer terrorizing the small state of New Jersey.’. So, I’m guessing Gerard killed him?”

“Yes, isn’t that what vampires do?”

“So, how does it feel to know your boyfriend did that?” Mr. Sykes questioned. “That Gerard is capable of tearing humans to shreds?”

“I don’t care. He has to do it to survive.” Frank stated. “I just want to go eat my lunch. Why do you suddenly care about this?”

“The bodies being found, they’re all his brother’s, aren’t they?”

“How do you know Mikey is a vampire?”

“I’m probably the oldest and most powerful vampire residing in New Jersey, maybe even the United States, right now. Word of new vampires always gets around to me, it’s quite rare to hear of anyone being turned. Anyways, there’s a problem with all of those bodies being found. That means I’m at risk of being caught if I feed. Because of that,” Mr. Sykes finally stopped pacing and stopped behind Frank, placing his fingers lightly on the bandage on his neck. “I haven’t fed in a few days.”

“Gerard already fed from me this morning.”

“I don’t care.” Mr. Sykes suddenly ripped off the bandage, and Frank screamed. Startled, he tripped backward into Mr. Sykes, who grabbed his shoulders and shoved his fangs into Frank’s neck. Blood oozed out of the freshly scabbed wound and seeped into Frank’s uniform, staining his shirt and coat crimson. Frank shuddered as the vampire traced his jaw with his frigid fingertips, and then Mr. Sykes withdrew his fangs and licked at the wound just as Frank grew drowsy. “You really should have taken those iron supplements, you know. It’s not very nice to get rid of a gift, isn’t it?”

Frank’s vision blackened, and he collapsed backwards into Mr. Sykes’s grip.

 

Frank awoke later in the nurse’s office.

“Oh, you fainted in the hall. Luckily, Mr. Sykes was right there to catch you. He's such a wonderful teacher, isn't he?”

Frank dazedly nodded along to what she said, and tuned out her spouting out about how “fainting once in awhile is completely normal” and “you must have been overheated, after all on a day like this your uniform must feel like an oven” and “here, have a candy cane, it’ll help” and “what's under that bandage on your neck?”.

So Frank obliged to the probably-years-old candy cane that tasted like toothpaste, and agreed that he probably did overheat, and said he was fine and the bandage was from chemistry class (which was pretty true), and he was left to suck on the candy cane while the nurse went to the office to do some paperwork.

He sat on the bed, and noticed a mirror across from him on the other side of the room. Frank walked over to the mirror and slowly lifted the bandage that Mr. Sykes must've applied to his wound after he fainted, gritting his teeth from the pain from the slightest pressure on the area, and then peered under the gauze.

The bite had been cleaned although tiny spots of red still lingered on the collar of his shirt, and it was scabbing over which was lucky for Frank. However, Frank’s face was unordinarily pale. His heart was leaping in his chest at the loss of blood, and his eyes were sunken in and his lips gave the faintest hint of blue. His legs still felt weak, like a plastic doll ready to collapse at any minute, and his vision wavered oh-so-slightly. He felt like absolute shit.

He sighed, and then crawled back to the bed, tossing the candy cane into the trash on the way.

 

“Wake up, we’re here.”

He was lightly shaken out of his sleep.

“This is where all the murders have been happening? A quiet New Jersey suburb?”

“Yeah. Can you use google maps to find a gas station nearby?”

“Sure, sure.” He took his phone out of his pocket. “Make a right. Is there seriously a vampire infestation here of all places? How does that happen?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why can’t there be an infestation somewhere else? That time we had to go to Niagara Falls was fun, and then there was the time we got to kill Mickey Mouse at Disney World.”

“Why don’t you go ask the vampires to cause more chaos then?”

“Maybe I should. For the last year, everywhere we’ve been is boring.”

“Frankenmuth wasn’t that boring. We got chocolate cheese.”

“It was boring.”

“We’ve been here less than five minutes. You can’t judge a book by its cover. Besides, we do this to keep people alive, not for the thrill.”

“Oh yeah, killing that one vampire in New York City that was brutally murdering homophobes and racists was such a purifying act of good.”

“We had to. It could have gone after innocent people eventually after getting bored. That’s how it always goes.”

“So, how many do you think are around here?”

“There’s been reports of missing people and donated blood disappearing here for several years, but they’ve rose in the last few months and they started to find the bodies, which means there’s probably a new vampire that’s too sloppy with their kills. I’d estimate two at most. Should be an easy job.”

Josh Dun stopped the car at the gas station, getting out to fill up the gas tank, while Tyler Joseph perused Twitter on his smartphone.

 

Gerard thought about killing the people with the Ohio license plate filling up their tank with gas (after all, dead tourists were easier to keep on the down low), but he decided not to as he spotted the security cameras.

He kept walking, choosing to instead take the life of a guy carrying a grocery bag full of soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so originally josh was the one throwing the party that Gerard got turned into a vampire at, but I decided screw it they're vampire hunters now because I love Twenty One Pilots and I wanted them to play a larger role than throwing a party. So if you look back in Chapter 9, instead of Josh Dun's wine cellar it is now the party host's wine cellar, and instead of Tyler Joseph doing the beer pong game, it's Vic Fuentes.
> 
> Also, there is actually a town called Frankenmuth in Michigan I've been to on roadtrips and there's a cheese store there that sells chocolate cheese so you should go there if you're ever passing by (they also have mint chocolate cheese and peanut butter chocolate cheese). Cmon hop in the car let's go drive there right now it's seven or eight hours away and I still don't have a driver's license but it's some fucking delicious chocolate cheese.


	16. Gun

“Someone else was reported missing. They were last seen at the gas station we were at a few nights ago, around the same time we were there.”

Chills went down Tyler’s spine as they sat in Taco Bell, masticating some chalupas.

Josh and Tyler both looked at each other with the same look in their eyes that meant they both knew it could have been them who was attacked. Even though they were perfectly capable of taking down more than one vampire, many of their comrades had fallen that way; caught off guard, distracted, couldn't reach their weapons fast enough, drained dry to quench the thirst of a once-human parasite. They both reassuringly squeezed each other's hands, and then got back to business.

“So, where do we investigate first?” Tyler asked.

“I got someone to get some government files and-”

“Josh, you said you’d stop doing that.”

“It’s for the greater good, okay? Anyway, I looked through last night, and here’s someone who seems a bit fishy.” Josh grabbed a notebook bulging at the seams with files and ink, and turned to the latest page of his notes. “Oliver Scott Sykes, 27 year old science teacher at Belleville Prep and a British citizen. He has no visa, an expired passport, and numerous bank accounts in his name in sixteen countries with massive amounts of money that there’s no way a teacher could have. I couldn’t find any records under his name in the town he supposedly was born in. There’s never even been anyone with the last name Sykes in that town since 1956.”

“Sounds like a nice guy.”

“And also sounds like what?”

“A vampire. So, we’ve got Oliver Sykes now, anybody else you could find?”

“When Bob Bryar was killed, security footage captured these two.” Josh took out his phone and showed Tyler the clearest picture that he could find in the case files. “The case was closed yesterday. The police seem to have no interest in vengeance for the people killed, they’ve got leads that they haven’t investigated and suspiciously large deposits of money in all of the officers’ bank accounts. Anyway, there’s a lot of people in the area that match the descriptions of Bob’s attacker and murderers that remain uninvestigated, but three of them all go to Belleville Prep, where Oliver Sykes works. Mikey Way, Gerard Way, and Pete Wentz.”

 

“Ow! What's that for?” Gerard rubbed his cheek from the sting of Mr. Sykes slap.

“You realize how much money I had to pay to bribe the police to close Bob Bryar’s case, just because you were plain stupid?”

“You're old and rich, it’s not worth putting me in debt for. I'm going to already have to pay exorbitant sums of money to go to college next year.”

“I don't care about the money. The fact is that we could have been found out. It's dangerous enough to live in a country and forge official documents as it is, and having to throw police off your trail is even more difficult.” Mr. Sykes growled. “Of course, you wouldn't know. How long have you been a vampire? A few months? Well, with my centuries of experience, I’ll tell you; it's not a fucking game. These days, they take fingerprints, snap photos, record your every movement. They even scan your bloody eyes in Canada! It's impossible to hide in the twenty-first century if you don’t have the adequate money, and even then, it’s a dangerous venture.”

“So then it's not my fault I was caught on camera?”

“No, it is your fault. Pete is too young and incredibly ignorant to be the sire of one vampire as it is, nevertheless two, but when it's ignoring the fact hospitals actually have security systems, that's when you know it goes beyond having a shitty sire. You have to actually stop paying attention, you know. The minute the world finds out about the existence of vampires, we’re screwed. There's been a lot of close calls, in fact, I once had to work for someone in Parliament that had a biting kink to keep the secret from getting out.”

“What the fuck?”

“It was an interesting arrangement, to say the least. Anyways, my point is to just be more responsible and less dumb. Otherwise, I'd have to kill you, and I don't really feel like killing you, my bloodlust is at a current record low. It's still high though, so be wary.”

“Wonderful to know.”

 

“You have arrived at your destination.” The GPS on Josh’s phone announced, and Tyler looked up from his phone.

“That was quick.” He remarked.

“A vampire will probably kill you while you're on your phone.”

“Let's face it: I'm going to die of some sort of vampire attack, so I may as well enjoy life and scroll through Instagram looking at cute animals.”

“I'm glad I'm not the one paying for your data.” Josh parked the car. “So, you ready for the interview?”

“Interview?” Tyler asked. “What interview?”

“They need a substitute teacher while one of the teachers is on maternity leave.” Josh said. “And conveniently, also a librarian. Were you even listening five minutes ago?”

“But none of us have gone to college.”

“But you know Spanish, and they need a temporary Spanish teacher, and I’ve managed to forge you a master’s degree. As of today, you are a graduate of Ohio University.”

“Josh, you really have to stop forging documents.”

“It’s for the greater good, okay? Here’s your resume, make sure to figure out what to say when they ask you about this stuff.”

Tyler began to read through the resume. “Josh, I never was a boy scout.”

“Yeah, but people eat that shit up.”

“And since when did I play college basketball? Are you kidding? They’re going to call all of these numbers and find out I’m a fraud.”

“No they won’t.” Josh assured. “All of the numbers go to people I’ve paid to say you’ve done those things. Everyone will be none the wiser.”

“You seriously made my name Joseph Tyler? Wow, hundred points for originality goes to Josh Dun. So, what did you make your name?”

“Josh Dun.”

“You’re kidding.”

“You wish.”

“I can’t believe you.” Tyler sighed. “You flipped around my name and get to keep yours? Unbelievable.”

“Anyway, so since they think we’re married, they’re just going to interview us at the same time.”

“Married?!”

“It’s not that big of a deal. It was just more convenient. I think it’ll be a fun experience.”

By this point, Tyler was used to Josh’s ridiculousness, so he decided to save the trouble of undoing the situation and just go with it.

 

Frank walked out of Mr. Sykes’s room for the fourth time that week, covering the fresh bandage on his neck with a scarf. He didn’t want it to keep happening, but Mr. Sykes would just give him that expectant and hungry look like he was a piece of cake when he walked in the room, and Frank would know there was no way he was getting out of being fed on. Mr. Sykes would grab his arm before he walked out of the door and ask him to stay after, teeth gleaming as he spoke, and then dig in once the class was gone and the door was shut. The pain wasn’t as bad as Frank remembered it was the first time, and he got used to the dizzy feeling and sting whenever he moved his head too fast. The world’s had become somewhat numb to him, everything going in one ear and out the other. He was short of breath climbing the stairs, his vision would sometimes suddenly start to move up, down, and sideways.

“Frank!” Gerard snuck up from behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “Ready for lunch?”

“Yea, sure.” Frank replied. “Let's go.”

“Wait,” Gerard looked at the scarf on Frank’s neck. “I smell fresh blood. Frank, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I'm fine. A beaker broke during the experiment today and a piece got into my neck. I'm fine, really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“You really got to be more careful, Frank.” Gerard said, nuzzling into his neck. “You keep getting fucking injured.”

“Yeah, I'll try. Bad luck, I guess.” Frank weakly smiled. His veil of lies was thin, but Gerard was oblivious enough to not break through it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO it's been a while since smut so I'm probably going to write something in the next chapter for all you pervs here for that (and i gotta practice my smut skills anyways so i may as well so ;) )
> 
> Anyways who else would like Señor Joseph Tyler the totally-not-a-vampire-hunter to be tu profesor de español (mi)


	17. Make Room!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is nearly 3000 words HOLY SHIT so um yea enjoy

“I feel like our new Spanish teacher is an undercover cop.” Ryan told Gerard as he stood next to his desk.

“Why are you talking to me about it?” Gerard asked.

“I saw him walking out of the teacher’s lounge this morning. He's just got that sort of face and demeanor.” Ryan said. “There's guns in his car. I saw it this morning. I swear!”

“Your point is?”

“Keep your mouth zipped about the Xanax, that's all I ask.” Ryan whispered. The bell rang, and the new teacher walked in. Ryan zipped back to his seat.

“Buenas días, everyone.” The new teacher greeted. “I'm Señor Tyler, and I'll be your teacher while Señora Martinez is on maternity leave.”

“Are you an undercover cop?” Ryan shouted from the back of the room. “Just spill los frijoles already if you are.”

“No.” Señor Tyler answered. “I'm actually a teacher, believe it or not. Anyways, do well in this class because whichever class has the highest grade average at the end of the month gets free Taco Bell.”

It was as easy as that for Tyler to get the students to like him.

“So, I'm going to take attendance now.” Tyler picked up the list of students in the class and began to read through it. So far, no names caught his eye, until he reached the end of the list.

“Gerard Way.” He looked up from the attendance sheet and saw a pale teenager with shoulder-length black hair raise his hand. He matched the blurry 140p-quality figure in the security video perfectly.

“Here.” Gerard called out. Señor Tyler looked at him a second too long, but it didn't ring any alarm bells, as Gerard did look unusual for a prep school student being emo and all, and therefore was used to the awkward stares.

While they played a Kahoot game, Tyler took notes on Gerard and downloaded the info he could access on the student onto a flash drive. He scrawled down everything from how fast he typed and the slight indent of possibly fangs above his mouth. When class ended, he dropped off the flash drive to Josh before returning to the classroom to get a headache from attempting to teach rowdy freshmen.

 

“It's a bit warm out to be wearing a scarf, isn't it?” Frank looked to the left as he walked into the library.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I'm the new librarian, Mr. Dun.” Josh held out his hand for him to shake, and Frank reluctantly shook it. “The previous librarian had to take maternity leave.”

“Nice to meet you, I'm Frank. You… aren't going to dresscode me, right?”

“No, of course not.” Josh asked. “I was just curious, that's all. It's been pretty humid lately. Why are you wearing a scarf?”

“I've just got some… er,” Frank thought fast to remember his cover. “chemical burns from science class. Really nasty.” He finally blurted out.

“Can't you just wear makeup over it? In this weather you must be boiling.”

“It could get infected.”

“Well, what does it look like? I’ve had to cover up wounds before, I can tell you if it’s safe.” Josh asked. Frank tightened and adjusted his scarf nervously. 

“I don't recall it part of being a librarian’s job to question the fashion choices of a student.” Gerard walked into the library and then stood next to Frank, protectively wrapping his arm around Frank’s waist.

“I meant no ill intentions, I was just having a friendly conversation-” Josh tried to say, but Gerard shook his head.

“I really don't give a fuck. If you must really know, it's actually hickeys and none of your business to be questioning about an inappropriate topic. Stay away from Frank.” Him and Frank walked away to the back of the library to study, and Josh sighed.

“That was Gerard Way.” Tyler approached from where he had been watching at the library door. “Here's the flashdrive with all the records of him I could access as a teacher.”

“Thanks.” Josh took the flashdrive and kissed Tyler’s hand. “Gerard seems like a handful.”

“He was pretty quiet in my class, actually. I didn’t expect he might be a little difficult.” Tyler shrugged. “Anyway, he matches perfectly to the video.”

“I agree.” Josh nodded. “He's definitely one of the culprits. His boyfriend even has a goddamn scarf around his neck, and he reeks of sunscreen. Do you have anyone else that we suspect yet in your classes?”

“I checked. I've got Pete Wentz at the end of the day. Mikey Way doesn't take Spanish.”

“How are we supposed to find Mikey, then?” Josh asked.

“I'm not exactly sure.” Tyler commented. “I've got to go teach some freshmen. See you later, Josh. Be safe.”

“Bye.” They exchanged kisses on the cheek, and Tyler left.

 

“That new librarian is creepy.” Gerard commented, as they walked off. “Something isn't right. Don't go near him, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks for rescuing me.”

“Anything for you.” They sat down.

“Why’d you have to use the excuse of hickeys, though?”

“Only way I could really think to shut them up.” Gerard shrugged. “Unless you actually want me to give you some hickeys after school…”

Frank thought. “Yeah, sure, just be careful and don’t move the bandage.”

“Of course.” Gerard leaned against Frank. “The new Spanish teacher, Mr. Tyler, he’s suspicious too.”

“In what way?”

“Ryan said he thinks he’s an undercover cop.” Gerard stated.

“And?”

“He said he saw guns in his car.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Gerard rested against Frank’s neck, hearing the blood rushing through his veins going slightly faster than normal. Then again, he had just been in an uncomfortable situation, so it was to be expected. “Just stay away from-”

Gerard stiffened and shot up, peeking out from behind the bookshelf.

“Are you okay?” Frank asked.

“I’m not o-fuckin-kay, I just heard them say Mikey.” Gerard whispered back. “They said ‘Mikey Way’.”

“Really?” Frank stood up slowly to take a glance, and saw Mr. Dun and another teacher conversing.

“That’s Mr. Tyler.” Gerard pointed. “Shit, he just asked how they’re supposed to find Mikey. Why the fuck do they want to find Mikey? Wait, Mr. Tyler is leaving. How are we supposed to find out what they’re planning?”

 

“Frank, the librarian wants to see you.” Mr. Sykes said, after stopping in the middle of a lesson to answer the ringing phone.

Frank wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. For one, he could avoid being drank from, but he’d also probably have to face the consequences of Gerard’s sass earlier.

“And if you don’t return before class ends, I need you to come back up here so I can speak to you about something.”

He decided it was definitively a bad thing.

Frank left his backpack and books, and stood up, making an awkward shuffle to the front of the classroom to exit. Before he left, Mr. Sykes leaned forward to whisper to him in a hushed tone.

“He mentioned something about your ‘boyfriend’s attitude’. Be careful what you say, or I can assure you death will be swift.”

Frank nodded, gulping down his fright.

 

“So, Frank, do you know why you’re here?” Josh inquired, and Frank nodded.

“I’m sorry about Gerard, he was just trying to protect me and be a good boyfriend. Can I go back to class now? I don’t want to miss the lesson.” Frank nervously shifted in his seat, and Josh shook his head.

“Your boyfriend, Gerard…” Josh leaned forward, crossing his fingers. “So, how is your relationship with him? How long have you two been dating?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know if I feel comfortable talking about it all to a teacher I just met. I really should get going to Chemistry.”

“Most students are eager to get out of a class.” Josh said. “It’s my first day, I just want to meet some students and get familiar with the teens. Do you want me to get you a coffee from the teacher’s lounge? I think there might still be some donuts from Mr. Tyler and I’s welcoming party.”

“Well, I guess I could go for some coffee and a donut.” Frank shrugged.

“I’ll go grab it for you.”

About twenty seconds after Mr. Dun left, Frank leapt out of his seat to make a run for it, but the library office door had been locked.

He frantically searched the drawers for a key or something thin enough to pick the lock with, but unfortunately, it seemed like he wasn’t getting out soon. However, his search did reveal a flash drive labeled “EVIDENCE”, which he pocketed for Gerard to see. Once he heard footsteps outside the door, he rushed back to his seat.

“Here’s your coffee and donut.” Josh gave Frank a friendly smile, and Frank took a small sip of the coffee, burning his tongue slightly.

“Thanks.” Frank set the coffee down, intending to not drink anymore. Josh had put way too much artificial sweetener in it.

“It’s no problem.” Josh took a sip of his own coffee. “So, let’s get back to topic. Tell me about Gerard.”

“Not much to say. He’s a lot sweeter when you get to know him.”

“How long have you two been dating? How did it begin?”

Frank couldn’t exactly say it started after they had sex after forgiving Gerard drinking his blood, so he just went with the usual couple bullshit. “We’d been friends for a long time, had crushes on each other at some point and realized it was mutual.”

“And… he hasn’t taken advantage of you?”

“What the fuck are you trying to imply?” Frank demanded. “Gerard and I have a perfectly healthy relationship.”

“A bit defensive, aren’t you?” Josh pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee. “Look, I’m going to cut straight to what I want to talk about. Your boyfriend is a fucking vampire, isn’t he?”

Frank sat, stunned, for a moment, and forced out a laugh. He should’ve signed up for drama class, because his chuckle sounded fake as hell..

“Well, he does give off that impression, doesn’t he? That’s a basic description of every emo kid ever, right?” Frank mustered up the little acting skills he had gained from being in the elementary school production of The Lion King, and took a calm bite of his donut. When he looked up from the donut to Mr. Dun, he could see from his serious look that he meant business.

“I’ve been in a far different field than teaching for many years, and you display the telltale signs of being taken advantage of by a vampire.” Josh explained. “Be honest with me; do you know anything about what a monster Gerard Way really is?”

“He’s a monster in bed.” Frank snickered, and Josh frowned. “Don’t be that serious, it’s just a fucking joke. You should understand; after all, you basically are one.”

“Frank Iero, I’m being serious. I don’t want to have to administer a truth serum.”

“What the hell is this? A teen dystopian novel? How the fuck do you even have a truth serum? I’m pretty sure that isn’t approved by the FDA.”

“It’s made from hormones contained in a vampire’s blood that causes a sense of obedience from whoever they turn.” Josh explained. “Of course, it’s such a low amount and filtered enough that it won’t turn anyone unless you somehow get a gallon of it into someone.”

“Are you actually being serious?” Frank asked. “Hold on while I go kiss an unicorn’s ass if we’re just going to start discussing what usually goes on in the fantasy genre section right over there.”

“Frank, this is serious business.” Josh sighed.

“Sure as hell doesn’t sound like it.”

“Let’s just get back to the topic at hand.” Mr. Dun sighed. “Just tell me, Frank, do you believe in vampires?”

“I sure don’t believe all the crazy shit spouting out of your mouth right now.”

“Frank.”

“Okay, okay. I don’t. It’s all a load of crap.” Frank had always believed in vampires, and Gerard’s changes had only solidified his belief, but there was no way he was going to submit to an authority figure on the basis of a supernatural myth.

Mr. Dun considered his words, and it seemed Frank’s acting was good enough to be believable, nodding understandably.

“So, Frank, have you ever had any holes in your memory? Things you couldn’t remember, strange injuries afterwards?”

“Dude, you just described the teen partying culture. Of course I have.”

“Right, but after being with Gerard?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“High dosage of vampire venom can induce memory loss of the previous hour.” Josh said. “One vampire’s bite, and if they choose to inject their venom, their victim will never know what hit them. The marks underneath that scarf aren’t really hickies, are they?”

“Are you, a teacher, seriously questioning me about my biting kink?”

“So you admit they’re bites?”

“Kinky bites of passion, not fucking Dracula. Why, not getting enough action from Señor Tyler? Pity, that you’ve gone low enough to inquire about a student’s sex life.”

“I am asking for your wellbeing. Be serious with me.”

“Maybe if I knew why you were asking.” Frank poked at the donut’s side, bits of jelly collecting on his fingernail. “Why are you asking me, an ordinary high school student, about vampires? Why is it any of your business, huh? Are you Buffy the fucking vampire slayer’s biggest psychopath fanboy?”

“I’m a vampire hunter.” Josh took a nonchalant sip of his coffee. “Believe it or not, I don’t care.”

“Yeah, I definitely don’t believe it. Why do you think Gerard is a vampire?’

“I have evidence on a flashdrive right here.” Josh opened a drawer and scoured through it. “Shit, must be the wrong drawer. I’ll find it later.. Anyways,” He slammed the drawer closed. “I have evidence from thorough investigation. How can you hear about all the murders and the case of Bob Bryar and not be scared or suspect vampires?”

“Bob Bryar? Who the fuck is that? I’m busy with my own life, I don’t have time to pay attention to the shitty news in this place, and even if I did, nothing relatively interesting happens. Yeah, people go missing all the time, it’s always been happening around here. All you gotta do is not go out at night alone, and you’re fine.”

“So, you know nothing at all about the vampires, you’re saying?” Josh clarified.

“Yes.” Frank said. “Is it that hard to get through your thick, demented skull that I’m actually sane?”

“I guess I’ll question you another time when I have truth serum. For now, we’ll just have to do with-” Josh grabbed a key and unlocked a drawer, revealing a vaccine. “-vampire venom. Don’t worry, only causes seizures 10% of the time. Unfortunately for me, it does trigger increased intense emotions and an adrenaline rush.”

“Wait, you’re going to take away my fucking memory?” Frank shot up, backing against the door and struggling to turn the knob. “Back the fuck up, no, no, no!”

“Of course, like everyone else, you can’t fucking cooperate.” Mr. Dun leaped across the table, smushing the donut, and pushed Frank to the floor, unravelling his scarf despite the resistance and then pushing the plunger, inserting the needle and letting the venom course through his veins.

“Holy fucking shit, that hurts, that hurts!” Frank yowled. He could feel his heart slamming against his chest so hard like a hammer hitting glass and the sound of the pounding resonated in his ears like drums. Prickles were sent across his skin that rapidly became stabs, and his blood burned as the venom coursed through his veins, feeling like his arteries and fat and muscle and skin were being slowly burned away. The venom was unimaginable pure agony, the worst Frank had ever felt, and Frank shoved Josh off of him, landing a slap on his cheek that stung for the rest of the day. “You fucker, I’m make sure you pay for that. Gerard is going to fucking kill you and I’ll shoot and stab your dead body a hundred, no, a million times, I’ll make sure he tears out your scalp and injects that venom into you so you know exactly how it feels while you’re thrown into a fire, and we’ll both fucking laugh at your-”

The pain disappeared as quickly as it came, and it was as if someone had pressed a reset button or closed a document without saving. Frank had walked into Chemistry class, and then he had to go to the library for something… and then there was a large gap where he grasped for a memory to latch onto but found nothing but space.

Frank sat up, wide-eyed. He was in the librarian’s office, leaning against the wall and fingers digging into the repulsively slush-gray carpeting. Mr. Dun stood over him, concerned.

“Wait...why am I here?” Frank asked. “What happened?”

“You fell and hit your head.” Mr. Dun said, helping him up. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Frank nodded. “It doesn’t hurt, though.”

“I’ll take you to the nurse.”

“No, no, I feel okay, really. What was it you wanted me to come down to talk about?”

“I just wanted to get to know you, but it seems we’ll have to wait until another time.” Josh reached behind Frank to unlock the door. “You can go back up to Chemistry now, unless you really aren’t feeling well.”

“No, I’m fine. I should get back to the lesson. See you around.”

“Bye.”

Frank walked out of the librarian’s office just as the bell rang and feet filled the hallways. How long had he really been out for?

Begrudgingly, he made his way back to Chemistry to collect his backpack and feed Mr. Sykes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh by this point I think the story is about 3/4ths done I guess? I'm going to start an outline for how the rest of this fanfic will go so everything ties up everything nicely at the end, and I've got a lot of ideas already that are really juicy.
> 
> I know I know I promised smut in this chapter but it was getting so long that I apologize and regret to inform you that you'll have wait until next chapter (sorry sorry sorry but next chapter i swear you'll get frerard and maybe petekey action)
> 
> Also! I might see Frank Iero perform in December at a charity holiday event thing and I'm so excited for it!! It's not definite yet, but I'm really excited. It's called Tid The Season (no, I didn't misspell tid) so if you're going to be there tell me because that would be really cool to meet someone reading this.


	18. You Know What They Do Us To Guys Like Us In Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took so long, but here it is, the next chapter!

As soon as Frank entered the room, Mr. Sykes slammed the door shut and pinned him against the wall.

“What did he ask you about?” Mr. Sykes hised. “What the bloody hell did you say?”

“He didn’t ask me anything! I hit my head and passed out when I went into his office and when I woke up the period was already over, so he just told me we would reschedule.”

“That’s what happened?” Mr. Sykes asked to clarify.

“Yes, I swear.”

“Well, then, how did you hit your head?”

“I don’t know. I don’t remember anything, that’s just what Mr. Dun told me.”

Mr. Sykes sighed, and shoved down Frank’s scarf to expose his neck, salivating for a taste.

“You’re lucky I’m too thirsty to deal with this bullshit right now.”

 

“I wasn’t able to get any information out of him.” Josh said, as him and Tyler sat on the motel bed, eating Taco Bell. “He denied any knowledge of vampires. Really defensive about it, though.”

“Did you use the truth serum?”

“No. I forgot it.”

“But you at least had the vampire venom, right?”

“Thankfully, yeah.”

“Do you think he’s innocent?”

“Definitely not. While his emotions were triggered on the vampire venom, he definitely said some suspicious things.”

“Like what? How could it be that different from the shit we usually get from the people we use it on?”

“Well, most of his threats were about him and Gerard hurting me.” Josh said. “Most of them were pretty sadistic, too; threatening to tear out my scalp, inject me with the venom, burning me alive and laughing. Unless that’s normal, since you usually administer it. You’ve been doing this hunting thing a lot longer than me.”

“Nah, it never goes past swearing if someone is innocent.” Tyler shook his head. “Most of the humans who say stuff like that on the venom were people involved with vampires.”

“So, you think we need to interrogate him further?”

“Definitely.”

 

Frank lay on the bed, throwing his math binder across the room. Finally, he had finished the math homework that had taken him hours and left him feeling just as drained as when a vampire drank his blood.

He pulled off the jacket and noticed the stains on his shirt, again. It had become somewhat of a routine to wash his uniform every single night to get out the blood and pretend it never happened when the scent of iron was replaced with whatever laundry detergent his parents had bought on sale, so he stood and went down to the basement. One by one, he checked the pockets of his pants and shirt and threw them in, stripping down to just his underwear, until he got to the jacket. He reached into his pocket and found an unfamiliar object that was definitely a different shape than the usual cell phone or penny he found inside.

Frank pulled out a flashdrive, which when he turned it over had a piece of tape stuck on it with the words “EVIDENCE” scrawled on it. Silently, he wondered with a puzzled look, how the hell did that get there?

Frank set aside the flashdrive and threw the jacket into the washing machine, drizzled in some detergent to change the lingering blood smell to “Fresh Lavender”, and then slammed it closed. The lights flickered as he pulled the string to turn them off, and he snatched up the flashdrive to run back up to his bedroom as the washing machine thundered away.

He dove into his desk chair and plugged the flashdrive into the USB port of his laptop, but before he could lift up the laptop screen to turn it on, the branches against his window smacked loudly, startling him. He reached again to open the laptop, but the branches knocked again, in a rhythmic pattern.

“Frank!” Came a muffled voice from behind the glass, and Frank leaped in his seat before turning around.

“Gerard?” Frank ran over and unlocked the window, then slide it up. “You scared me!”

“I wanted to see you and I also felt like committing a cliche, so I thought, hey, why not do both?” Gerard asked. “They’ve done this in Twilight, right? Anything done in that movie is a cliche.”

“Vampires crawling through windows, yeah, totally in every teen romance novel.” Frank rolled his eyes, and Gerard began to shimmy through the small window.

“Frank, can you open this a little more? You’re compromising my sexy vampire stealth.”

“Sure.” Frank pushed the window up as far it could go, and Gerard slid through with ease, sighing with relief. “You know, you could have just called. I could have just opened the door for you, like normal people do.”

“That’s too boring, we’re both vampires. Well, not both of us yet.” Gerard’s eyebrows raised up and down as he smirked mischeviously, and Frank nervously laughed. “Don't worry, I don't plan on shoving a bleeding vampire wrist in your mouth anytime soon.”

“Good to know.” Frank said, as Gerard closed the window behind him and shut the curtains. “So, I found something weird in my jacket.”

“What? Don't tell me it was a used condom.”

“No! Nothing that weird!” Frank rubbed his forehead. “Geez, Gerard, it was a fucking flashdrive, not that.”

“Boo. I thought it would be interesting. Why do you have a flashdrive? Nobody uses a fucking flashdrive anymore.”

“That's the thing. It's not mine, and I have no idea how it got there.” Frank unplugged the flashdrive from the laptop and held it up for the vampire to see. “It says ‘Evidence’ on it. I was just about to see what was on it.”

“Spoopy.”

“Anyway, really, why did you spontaneously crawl through my window, Mr. Dracula?”

“Sex. If you want, it can wait until after we look at the flashdrive.”

Frank had a relatively shitty day, so he placed the flashdrive on the desk behind him and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist.

“Let’s do sex first.”

Before Gerard could react, Frank dove in for a kiss. Their lips melted together, and Gerard pushed Frank against the wall, pressing his groin against Frank’s.

“Fuck.” Frank moaned out, as Gerard’s fingers nimbly unbuttoned his own shirt while trying to kiss (mostly with his tongue) back. As soon as Gerard’s shirt was off, Frank slid his hand into Gerard’s pants, earning him a loud gasp from him when his fingers touched his cock. The little blood Gerard still had circulating slowly and undetectably in his body rushed down to his dick, and Gerard reached up to quickly push his pants and underwear down to the floor.

Gerard thrust forward into Frank, both of their dicks hardening at the stimulation of being pressed together, and they both moaned out.

“You got hard so quickly.” Frank said.

“I already had a boner when I came in your window, didn’t you see?” Gerard asked, as he licked over Frank.

“No, I-ah,” Frank shuddered in delight as Frank’s tongue and the slight tips of his fangs ran over his nipple. “-I was focused on other things.”

“Well, right now,” Gerard kneeled down and began to kiss and lick up Frank’s thighs, squeezing one of his buttcheeks. “I hope all of your attention is on me.”

Before Frank could even think, Gerard engulfed Frank’s cock in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down, while also somehow managing to keep his fangs drawn and away from Frank’s dick. Gerard’s tongue sent shivers down Frank’s spine as he sucked and Frank’s cock tensed up harder and harder, the bitter taste of precum dripping into Gerard’s mouth.

“Gerard, I’m going to-” Frank said, and Gerard removed his mouth and stood up. “Want me to get lube?”

“No, I want to try something.” Gerard said, picking up Frank’s boxers and handing them to him. Frank, stunned, took the boxers, and Gerard began putting on his underwear as his cock still was flushed and indenting his boxers. “So, want to show me what’s on the flashdrive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh the orgasm denial thing i added in at the last minute because i was like HeY wHy NoT
> 
> Anyways I've finished an outline of the rest of the fanfic's plot (FINALLY), so now that I know where I'm going with this fanfic I can write chapters a lot quicker
> 
> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> (aLsO apparently my mom bought star wars tickets for the same day I would go see frank so UGH so I need to wait to see what time Frank is on at the event or beg my mom for us to change the date we see Star Wars to see whether I can go or not. I better be able to go because I'm pretty sure Frank probably wouldn't come to this town again, my birthday is super soon so maybe I could just ask for seeing Frank to be my present)


	19. Boy Division

Midnight, the middle of the fucking night, the witching hour, dead of the night, but instead his phone’s lock screen illuminated 12:00 AM onto his face and the darkened school halls. It was easy enough for him to sneak in, under the cover of the darkness and the doors left unlocked by the lazy janitor. He carried a crumpled piece of freshly printed paper paper that had still smelled of ink when he had picked it up earlier that had been discarded in the main office trash, listing multiple teacher usernames and passwords to their computers they used, all last names from S-V. Between those letters, T was tucked nicely between. Of all the teachers on that sheet, Patrick knew Gerard Way had two of them listed on the sheet: Sykes, Oliver, Room 216. Tyler, Joseph, Room 105. Patrick was a bit too intimidated by Mr. Sykes, the mysterious science teacher that had a web of rumors weaved around him, so he opted to sneak into Señor Tyler’s room and change Gerard and Mikey’s Spanish grades. Maybe Pete would break up with Mikey when he found out he had a failing Spanish average of 66.6%, there was always enough hope despite how fucking stupid this was. Unfortunately, he was running out of ideas.

Patrick seamlessly avoided the janitor, and came to a stop at the door to the Spanish classroom that was covered in pictures of sombreros, the Spanish flag, and a piece of paper that read: _La puerta a clase de Español. ¡Tu profesor nuevo es Sr. Tyler, bienvenidos!_ , whatever the fuck that meant. Patrick was glad for whatever reason that he took French, they probably cooked crepes a lot more than the Spanish kids.

He twisted the doorknob, but had no luck, and resorted to pushing a bobbypin into the keyhole. A few coordinated movements, and the lock clicked open.

Patrick slowly opened the door, closing it behind him quietly. After that, the silence in the halls would have allowed the drop of the bobbypin to be heard if the janitor wasn’t playing loud Justin Bieber music.

He dashed over to the computer that labelled with a sticky note as _la computadora_ as if somehow the 4th level students Sr. Tyler taught didn't know that easy vocab, and quickly logged in. Patrick navigated his way to the grade website, and reached Gerard Way’s profile. The 100% on his last test was about to become invalid, when a loud yell shocked him out of his seat.

“¿Qué tú estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tú estás usando mi computadora?”

Patrick looked up, cowering in fear. Sr. Tyler and the new librarian, Mr. Dun, stood over him, arms crossed.

“I...um, don’t take Spanish.”

“What? So you’re a French student? You realize Spanish is the second most spoken language in the world, right, _pendejo_?”

“Tyler, we should actually be yelling at him for the other thing.”

“Right, right.” Sr. Tyler sighed. “So, why the hell are you on my computer?”

“I...um,” Patrick knew there was no wheeling him out of this, so instead he squeaked out, “Do you take bribes?”

“I’m not going to forget this for a few measly dollars.” Sr. Tyler hissed. “So, why the fuck are you here? What’s your name and grade?”

Silence, for a few moments, and then he spoke. “I’m Patrick Stump, and I’m a senior. Gosh, you’re going to think this is stupid and it’s shitty, I know, but I, um, kinda have some shit against Gerard Way and his friends. And also Mikey Way, for stealing Pete Wentz from me. Pete should be my boyfriend, you should know, but then all of a sudden a drawing of Mikey and Pete fucking had to get put on his locker and plant the idea into his head to actually date the fucking lunatic-”

Sr. Tyler and Mr. Dun looked at each other, the same idea forming in their heads, then back down at Patrick.

“So, how long has this drama between you two been going on?”

“Oh, well, a while I guess? We’ve always hated each other, and then Gerard fucking punched me just because we threw a sandwich at his boyfriend, and then things escalated and they planted drugs in my locker and I’m pretty sure Mikey has threatened to kill me or something because I heard them talking about how apparently Pete is apparently a fucking _vampire_ , which I’m 99.9% sure is false because I'm actually smart and I’ve known Pete a hell lot longer than them-”

“So, you decided to change their grades?” Sr. Tyler confirmed, and Patrick nodded nervously and a little too long.

“I’m sorry, I’ve learned my lesson and I swear I’ll never do anything like this again-”

“Exactly how much do you hate Gerard and his friends?” Mr. Dun asked.

Was this going to turn into some sort of fucking therapy session? “A lot, to be honest.”

“I think I have an idea that will work out for both of us.” Mr. Dun turned around, and lifted up the box behind him to reveal to Patrick. “We’re here late because we’re being paid overtime to find the school mascot costume. I think the principal will be pleased to find out there’s someone to wear it, too.”

“Um, do I have to?” Patrick asked. He wasn’t exactly keen on the idea, but it probably would be better than detention.

“I don’t know, we could also make a good argument for an expulsion. Wouldn't that fit nicely on your college applications?”

“Fine.” Patrick sighed. “I'll be the mascot.”

“You’re not going to just have to be the mascot if you don’t want anyone knowing about this.” Sr. Tyler said. “You’re going to have to do us a few things, too.”

“Like what?”

“The truth is, actually, we’re not here to teach.” Sr. Tyler said. “We’re here to put Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Pete Wentz, and Oliver Sykes to rest.”

“You’re going to kill them?” Patrick gasped.

“Oh, we could never do that.” Tyler’s eyes glimmered in the soft blue glow emitted by the computer. “After all, they already died a long time ago. We’re going to free them from their cursed haunting of Belleville, and we would love you to help us.”

 

Frank tried to keep from squirming in his seat as him and Gerard waited for the laptop to turn on and detect the plugged-in flashdrive. None of them were concerned about the nature of the flashdrive: sure, they were both curious, but it was probably just something a student in the Forensics elective had misplaced in Frank’s coat somehow. Instead, they were both thinking about how horny they were, and the urge to touch eachother. Frank had no idea why Gerard wanted to try it, but he betted it wouldn't go on for long since Gerard fidgeted more than Frank and kept glancing over at Frank’s underwear.

“Here we go.” Frank opened up the file folder on the flashdrive. “It's all separated by years.”

“Go to the earliest one.” Gerard said. “It's probably a student’s, I want to see all their embarrassing projects from fifth grade.”

Frank opened up the folder, and was greeted by other folders of different cities, ranging from the U.S. to Canada to even Israel, Hungary, Spain. 

_Hamilton(Case 2)_  
_Detroit (Case 43)_  
_Nashville(Case 1)_  
_Ithaca(Case 1)_  
_Budapest (Case 20)_  
_Winnipeg(Case 2)_  
_Buffalo (Case 18)_  
_Chicago(Case 145)_  
_Cleveland(Case 14)_  
_Haifa(Case 4)_  
_Valencia(Case 2)_

“What the hell?” Gerard asked.

“Yea, it's probably just stuff for the forensics class.” Frank commented, clicking on one of the folders. However, instead of the documents in the folders being normal school project shit, it was far more nefarious.

Frank opened up one of the documents in the Detroit folder, and read it while Gerard absentmindedly tapped the bed. He skimmed through it, eyes absorbing the words on the screen.

“Gerard, Gerard, look.” Frank nudged his shoulder, and Gerard looked over, ready to laugh at whatever was on the flashdrive. Instead, his will to smile disappeared when he read it.

“This isn't the type of stuff we did in Forensics class.”

“You were literally in the class for a week before you quit.”

“Not my fault the teacher was a bitch. Anyways, I'm pretty sure we never had any background checks during the first project that were this intense.” Gerard scrolled down. “Driver’s license, birth certificate, high school diploma-holy fuck, they've got a picture of his dead fucking body. That's definitely not something you get in forensics class.”

“Yeah, definitely not.” Frank gulped. “Let's look at a different file.”

They exited out of the document and opened up another, one labelled CASE OVERVIEW.

Frank read it aloud.

“Bodies of multiple people reported missing found drained of blood with bite wounds on their bodies.” He read. He scrolled down, to look at the end, and summarized the long paragraphs. “Suspects apprehended at night club. Found to be vampires. Burned to death. _Newly-recruited hunters Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph showed great promise and skill_.”

“Wait, wait, aren’t those our teachers?”

“It’s got to just be a coincidence.” A feeling of nausea settled into Frank’s stomach. He navigated his way out of the folder of that year’s cases to the most recent one.

“Looks like these people have been to Minneapolis, Anchorage, Memphis, and…” Frank hesitated to say it, then whispered, “the latest is Belleville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got a fluffy kitty in my lap as i'm posting this
> 
> that's all i gotta say pretty much
> 
> (cats are necessary information don't fight me on this)
> 
> If you speak Spanish and anything in this chapter is wrong, please tell me! I'm still learning Spanish and even though I'm better at it than most of the people in my honors class I still suck at grammar, so criticism is welcome because I want to be a translator or interpreter and I obviously don't want to get any of this language shit wrong.
> 
> but here's translations if you want them:  
> La puerta a clase de Español. ¡Tu profesor nuevo es Sr. Tyler, bienvenidos! - The door to Spanish class. Your new teacher is Mr. Tyler, welcome!  
> ¿Qué tú estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tú estás usando mi computadora? - What are you doing? Why are you using my computer?  
> Pendejo-jerk or asshole (offensive). According to WordReference it can also mean pubic hair (lmao).


	20. Hang Em' High

“Frank, can't we at least fix this before we start freaking out?” Gerard asked, motioning to his lower body.

“Gerard, this is literally you and Mikey and Pete’s lives at stake.” Frank said, clicking on the Belleville folder and beginning to look through the documents. “How can you be thinking about that right now?”

“It's not my fault.”

“Actually, yes, it kind of is.”

“Okay, okay, fine. Serious situation. I get it.”

“It looks like they've got your school records most recently.” Frank said.

“Oh wow, they get to see my shitty grades, I'm cowering.”

“They've got more than that. I didn't know you were arrested once for prostitution.”

“What?”

“Last year, November 10th. Good job somehow managing to not get fined.”

“That was one time! I really wanted those concert tickets that were too expensive. You're not mad, right?”

“Well, you could have gotten a fucking STD-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. They have my criminal records. But literally prostitution is the only thing on there, so seriously, what else do these guys have?” Gerard asked.

“Looks like they got footage of you all in the hospital too. Pictures from a deer hunter’s camera of Mikey attacking that guy. They're onto you.”

“Let's delete it all.” Gerard reached for the computer, but Frank blocked him with his arms.

“No, it would be useless. They probably have backups. And we need to show this to Pete and Mikey, too.”

“And Mr. Sykes. It looks like they suspect him too.”

“Yeah.” Frank agreed, despite his hesitance. “Him too.”

 

“Tyler! I can't find the fucking flashdrive! It's completely missing.” Josh said, into his cellphone as he scrounged through his office drawers. “I swear, I've checked everywhere.” Pause. “All of our progress on the case so far is on it, the organization won't have any of our recent shit that we’ve done on their database.” Pause. “Yes, yes, I know I was supposed to fucking upload that everyday. It's your fault you distracted me.” Pause. “But yea, it was worth it.” Pause. “No, I am not going to have phone sex with you. We’re at a fucking school. Bye, love you.”

 

“You know, we should come up with a cool name at least. The Vampire Squad. The Bloody Buddies. The Plasma Pals.”

“Pete,” Mr. Sykes sighed. “you're fucking useless.”

“I'm just trying to lighten the mood.”

“This is serious business.” Frank chimed in. Everyone in the room turned to face him, and he became uneasy with the three sets of vampire eyes as he was the only human in the room.

“Frank is right.” Gerard dug the flashdrive out of his pocket. “Here it is. There's vampire hunters in our fucking school, and you'll never guess who.”

“What? Who is it?” Mikey asked.

“Sr. Tyler and Mr. Dun.”

“Oh, yeah, the new Spanish teacher and librarian. That'd make sense.”

“Bloody hell.” Mr. Sykes said, leaning against the door. “This is all of your faults, you fucking cursed-ass fledglings.”

“Don't blame it on us.”

“Well, everything was going fine for me. Nobody suspected a thing and you all were as blind as everyone here, until Pete showed up in my class one day sporting fangs. I've had to waste so much money and time deterring the police since then on vampires I didn't even make.”

“Then why the fuck are you still helping us? We didn't ask for any of your help ever.” Pete asked. “You're rich and old. You know how to get out and get a new identity, we don't. Just hop out of boring New Jersey and fly to wherever the hell you want.”

“Reasons.” Mr. Sykes glanced over at Frank, and Frank mentally screamed at the fact he was being used as secretive currency. “Admit it, you'd already be dead without my help.”

“What reasons? It’d be hilarious to know what our sadistic teacher wants from us.”

“Let's get back on topic.” Mikey said, placing his hand on Pete’s to calm him down. “So, what type of stuff is on there?”

“All sorts.” Frank said. “Criminal records, pictures, even the footage of Gerard and Pete killing that guy. There's more than just us, too. They've got all sorts of records of other vampires they've tracked down and killed.” 

“So, we've got enough proof Sr. Tyler and Mr. Dun are hunters. Let's just kill them.” Gerard suggested.

“No, bad idea. I've tried that before, they just send more and more until you're either untraceable or six feet underground.” Mr. Sykes said. “I wish it was that easy. We have to wait, and prove we’re just as human as everyone else and lay the blame on someone else.”

“Boring!” Pete shouted. “They'll still kill us.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Well, I'm more of a pacifist, but I agree with Gerard. Killing is the best option.”

“I agree, too.” Mikey said.

“Yeah, no. This isn't a fucking democracy, you fucking millennials.”

“But it is the United States-”

“The electoral college makes it anything but a democracy. Anyways, in my classroom, it's not a democracy.”

“So your classroom is North Korea?”

“God damn it, Pete, shut up before I stitch your mouth shut. I've done it before to multiple aristocrats, and it was bloody downright amusing. This is actually an absolute monarchy, you twat.”

It was finally silent for a few seconds, and then,

“Isn't North Korea a monarchy, though?”

 

A lengthy debate ensued between Pete and Mr. Sykes about the government of North Korea, and Frank and Gerard and Mikey were left to try and steer them back to the main point of the fucking conversation with no success until the bell for homeroom rang. 

“Fuck, can’t you just accept that you’re fucking wrong?”

“No.” Pete said, standing “Well, I guess it’s time to go to homeroom. C’mon, Mikey.”

The pair walked out, and Gerard and Frank stood too, Frank a little faster because of his hurry to get out, when Mr. Sykes asked, “Frank, can you stay behind for a lab assignment? You missed one question.”

Frank knew he had no choice from the predatory gaze in Mr. Sykes, and he nodded casually. “Yeah, sure. Gerard, you just go on without me, I’ll be there quick.”

“Aw, alright babe.” Gerard kissed Frank’s cheek. “See you.”

“Bye.”

Gerard left, and they were alone in the classroom. Mr. Sykes made sure the door was locked, and then approached Frank to take a chomp out of his neck.

After he finished, he withdrew his fangs, opened the door, and handed Frank a bandaid. “There you go, be on your way.”

Frank didn’t say goodbyes, and he left, dashing to the bathroom and hoping nobody would appear in the hall.

He was so close to the bathroom, so close, when Pete and Mikey came around the corner.

“Frank, Gerard wants us to-” Mikey stopped when he saw the blood on Frank’s neck. “Fuck, Frank, what happened?”

Pete was taken aback too, and Frank raced into the bathroom to lock himself in a stall.

“Frank, Frank, wait!” Pete called after him, and rushed into the bathroom. Frank was already locked in the stall, his heart racing. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Pete and Mikey found out, and they would tell Gerard, and Gerard would confront Mr. Sykes, and Frank would be dead. Oh well, nothing he could really do now, at least his life was decent while it lasted.

“Frank, tell me us happened.” Pete demanded.

“None of your fucking business.”

“Frank.” Mikey said. “It was Mr. Sykes, wasn’t it? I knew you looked uncomfortable anyway.”

“No, nothing happened, go away.”

“You realize we’re vampires and we can fucking smell blood, right?” 

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Is this the first time?” Mikey asked. “How long has it been going on?”

Frank was silent.

“Please, Frank, come out.”

“You can’t tell Gerard about this.”

“But-“

“I don’t want Mr. Sykes to kill me, please don’t. Please forget about this.”

“We have to tell Gerard.”

“No, you aren’t.” Frank yelled. “None of this is your business. I’ll never come out if you tell him.”

Mikey sighed. “Fine, we won’t tell.”

“But Mikes,” Pete protested.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Mikey said. “We won’t tell Gerard right now, so please come out Frank and let us clean you up and talk about this.”

The stall door unlocked, and Frank hesitantly stepped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOPS this took a while to write
> 
> also apparently my mom won't take me to see frank because it doesn't seem like a "kid-friendly event" even though I'm 16 and the event is all ages and for charity and Frank probably will never come to this shit city again so um wtf she always says that when there's a concert nearby she'll buy me tickets but they're always "too expensive" or something this has happened multiple times with pierce the veil and now dan and phil's new tour so can my mom please stop making promises she can't keep or can someone smuggle me into a concert that'd be great thanks (sorry i just ranted a whole fucking bunch hahahahahaha you can obviously tell i can't wait to go to college and get a job)
> 
> also on that note i would probably resort to prostitution to buy some goddamn concert tickets like vampire gerard if i wasn't gay and law-abiding


	21. Heaven Help Us

Frank vaguely answered their questions, “yes, I’m fine”, “yes, i’m sure I don’t want to tell Gerard”, “no, I swear I’m okay”, and then he went on his merry way to homeroom while Pete and Mikey followed him just in case.

While Frank was in homeroom, clicking his pen incessantly, he had the fortunate luck of Mr. Dun coming in and asking to see him, which he had no apparent choice in the matter of despite how he protested to his homeroom teacher. So off they went, on their not-so-merry way.

“What the fuck do you want?” Frank sighed as they entered Mr. Dun’s office, already having enough shit to deal with that day as he pulled his jacket up to cover the fresh bandage on his neck.

“I’ll tell you once Mr. Jose-i mean, Tyler, gets here.”

Frank exhaled heavily, crossing his arms and slumping in the chair next to Mr. Dun’s desk. Mr. Dun paced the room, until Tyler entered and locked the door behind him.

“Hello, Mr. Iero.” He sternly greeted, and then walked to Mr. Dun to give him a kiss on the cheek. “And, hello, spooky Jim.”

“Don’t call me that, that was a long time ago.”

“Spooky Jim?” Frank asked.

“That was his stripper name.”

“Wow.”

“Shut up.” Mr. Dun drew a syringe from his desk. “Let’s just get started.”

“Woah, woah, what the fuck is that?” Frank stood up, and Tyler seized his arms to hold him steady.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Tyler said, and Josh quickly pressed the needle into Frank’s neck and pushed the plunger, close to a newly-healed bite a sensitive area. Frank yelped, and Josh quickly withdrew the needle after all the reddish-tinged clear liquid dropped down into Frank’s bloodstream and placed a Hello Kitty bandaid on the spot.

The truth serum worked quickly, making its way speedily up to Frank’s brain to temporarily influence his psychology. Frank began to feel rather dizzy and queasy, and leaned his head back in the chair as the ceiling lights danced above him.

“Let’s get the questioning started.” Josh said, disposing of the syringe in a small yellow biohazard box. “Is Gerard Way a vampire?”

“Yes.” Frank slurred. “He’s such a sexy vampire. You know, I read Twilight when I was in middle school and I always imagined me as Bella and I imagined Edward as Gerard, but…” he giggled at the thought, “don’t tell anyone that I was really turned-on when I found out he was basically a slutty Dracula.”

Tyler sighed. “He’s not supposed to be this drowsy. How much did you put in there?”

“I think 3 milliliters?”

“Idiot, it’s only supposed to be 1! Do you know expensive and dangerous this stuff is? 2 more milliliters, and you could have killed him.”

“There’s a reason I dropped out of school to be a stripper.”

“Aren’t librarians supposed to have masters degrees?” Frank asked. “Why do they need masters degrees? All they do is shove some milk up their ass-wait, no, I’m thinking of the wrong person. Go on.”

“Are Pete Wentz, Mikey Way, and Oliver Sykes vampires?”

“Yeah, I think they’re all gay. Although I’m not sure about Mr. Sykes, he’s not exactly flamboyant but his pants are always lumpy after he bites me…”

“I asked if they’re vampires.”

“Oh! I’m pretty sure they aren’t virgins.”

“Not that! Vampires, I said, vampires!”

“Um, I think so.” Frank stuttered. “Mr. Sykes has some sharp teeth. Ouch. I don’t know about Pete and Mikey’s teeth, but they look sharp. I’m hungry, do you have food?”

“Please take this seriously, Mr. Iero, and pay better attention.”

“I just want some food, dude!” Frank sighed.

“Didn’t you eat breakfast?”

“Not really, unless the blowjob I gave Gerard counts.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Darn!”

“Let’s get back on topic. How long has Gerard been a vampire?” 

“I know you guys are stupid vampire hunters.” Frank laughed. “I don’t really feel like telling you.”

“3 goddamn milliliters and he won’t even tell us?”

“Did the vampire venom not fucking work? Is he immune?”

“How do you know we’re vampire hunters?”

“So, I found a flashdrive,”

“May I see?”

“I dunno…”

“I’ll give you $100.”

“Oh man, that’s a bargain.” Frank dug the flashdrive out of his pocket as Josh handed him a piece of counterfeit currency. Josh looked the flashdrive over, and sure enough, it was the one he had lost.

“I’ll take this for now.” Josh pocketed the flashdrive, and drunk/high/whatever-the-fuck-he-was Frank didn’t care at all. “Let’s continue on. How did Gerard become a vampire?”

“I really like your tie. That’s a nice tie, where did you get it?”

“I’ll answer that if you answer me.”

“Nah, nevermind, I just realized how ugly that tie is.”

Tyler and Josh continued attempting to get Frank to answer their questions, but unfortunately, Frank was too drowsy to pay attention, so they just gave him a dose of vampire venom to clear whatever hazy memories would be leftover of the questioning and sent him on his way.

Frank tried to get to homeroom, but instead he found himself wandering outside eventually, sitting on a bench next to a blonde still in her cheerleading outfit, sneaking a cigarette and skipping first period.

“Want the last drag?” She asked, holding the short cigarette out to him and blowing out a puff of gray smoke. Frank obliged, thanking her, and took a deep inhale of the nicotine. He blew it out, watching the fog of toxins dissipate into the air, and then dropped the cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his shoe.

“So, I’m trying to get kicked out of school,” the cheerleader said.

“Why?”

“I need a good reason to become a porn star. Anyways, looks like nobody caught me smoking, and seemingly nobody cares about me skipping. Let’s have public sex and see if that works.”

Frank was really too dazed to comprehend anything, so he said, “there’s something in your eye.”

They began to lean in, and as the cheerleader puckered up, Frank instead reached and plucked a ripe eyelash that hadn’t even fallen right out of her eyelid with the pinch of his nails. He didn’t really know why he did that, but he did.

“Ouch! Did you just pluck one of my eyelashes?” She squealed, and Frank simply got up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this took a while sorry
> 
> So I’ve decided how many more chapters are left: 2. There will be one normal sized chapter after this one and then the final chapter will take a long time because that’s going be super long, so I’m anticipating January-ish for the completion of this fanfic?
> 
> Thank you everyone!!
> 
> (also next chapter will have smut because I keep promising smut but I swear this time for real there’ll be smut)


	22. This Is the Best Day Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there's no smut in this because i didn't know how to fit it in and this whole thing feels like a huge emo mess so i'm sorry but in the last chapter i swear ya'll will get petekey and frerard smut

Frank wandered around the football field while homeroom was in session, sitting down in the bleachers and looking out at the outdoor pool and the one church that always protested Pride and any gay events in New Jersey. The metal bleacher was irregularly comfy, and he laid his head down and blinked. However, his weary eyes turned that blink into a nap.

At lunch, Ray found Frank dozing away in the bleachers, and he called Gerard over, who had enlisted Ray’s help in trying to find Frank.

Ray used a stick to poke Frank awake like he was a caterpillar, and Frank awoke, lazily pushing the stick away much like a sloth.

“Sheesh, Ray, I’m trying to sleep.” Frank sighed.

“You missed the first half of the day. Are you okay?”

“That’s not my problem.” He mumbled.

“Gerard, I think he’s drunk!” Ray called to Gerard, who was running over from the tennis courts that he had been searching in. The gym class on the football field gave them weird looks.

“Really?” Gerard called back, dashing up the stairs to the row of bleachers Ray and Frank were on. “Wow, no shit. He looks like crap.”

“Gerard, you’re my boooooyyyyfrieeeeend.” Frank cried. “Why must you betray me so? I bite my thumb at you!”

“What the hell?”

“It’s a Shakespeare quote.” Frank said. “Pay attention in English.”

“Pot calling the kettle black, you just kinda skipped English.”

“That’s not my fault! After I got to homeroom, for some reason Mr. Dun was all like ‘hey, you gotta come talk to me’.”

“Really?”

“He’s a teacher, I’m sorry, Gerard.”

“What did he want to talk to you about?” Gerard asked.

“Hmmmmmm.” Frank thought as he unzipped Gerard’s backpack and stole a cigarette. Gerard seized it from him.

“Not in school! There’s people.” Gerard motioned to the people exercising on the football field.

“Hi!” Frank greeted loudly to them. They gave the emo kids weird looks, and Gerard sighed.

“So, what did they talk to you about?”

“I can’t remember.” Frank shrugged. “Oh, I do remember though, that Mr. Dun’s stripper name was Spooky Jim.”

“You don’t say.”

“I do say.” Frank took the cigarette back from Gerard. “You have a lighter? I feel like getting lung cancer.”

“ _Frank_ , this is serious.” Gerard sighed. “So, the vampire hunters questioned you, I guess?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you’ve been drugged, so I assume you have.”

 

“We’re going to get revenge _how_?” Mikey demanded. Gerard just handed him a cassette tape.

“God damn it, stop looking over at Pete so much and listen.” Gerard said. “Just go into the librarian’s office, and plug this in that one cord, and everyone is going to start ballroom dancing in the library.”

“Mhm.”

“Mikey! Stop it! Listen.”

“I am! But really, that’s not the greatest revenge idea.”

“Well, we’ve used all of the good ones on Patrick and his bitchy friends. I think it’s weird enough to annoy Mr. Dun. So just do it.”

Gerard patted Mikey’s shoulder, and then walked away.

The next day, when Mr. Dun got back from grabbing coffee from the faculty lounge, there was a bunch of teenagers ballroom dancing to a pop-punk song, while Gerard, Frank, Mikey, and Ray sat on chairs and smirked at him evilly.

They were banned from the library for the rest of the year.

 

Patrick’s phone rang while he was throwing away his lunch tray, and he fumbled to answer it. He looked over to Pete at their table, showing him an index finger to tell him he had to make a quick call, and Pete gave him a thumbs-up in return.

“Hey, what’s up?” Patrick said.

“I need you to spy on _them_ for me.” Mr. Dun’s voice said into the phone.

"You gotta be less vague."

"Gerard and his friends."

“Yeah, sure. What type of stuff do you need me to listen for?”

“You don’t need to do any listening, just use that recording device I gave you earlier. When I questioned Frank, I could barely get anything out of him.”

“Um, sure?” Patrick said.

“And remember to wear the mascot costume to the football game tonight..”

“Oh god, not that horrendous thing.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh no, I meant, sure. Sounds dandy.”

 

Patrick sat behind a bush, watching as Gerard, Frank, Ray, and Mikey set up the croquet equipment outside of the library windows. He stealthily took out the recorder, and pressed the on switch.

“Remember, aim for the windows, and to run like hell.”

“Why the fuck are we doing this?” Frank asked. Gerard wrapped an arm around him, and licked his ear. “Hey! Not in school!”

“Because, dear Frank, the library is our territory and not his.”

“Not really. He’s the librarian.”

“He’s an out-of-state vampire hunter. It’s not that big of a deal breaking a window on accident, it’s just like male dogs humping each other to establish dominance, or cats pissing on your leg to mark their territory.”

“You suck at metaphors.” Mikey said. “Let’s just throw the croquet ball into the window and get it done with.”

“No, where’s the fun in that?”

“Not wasting our time, that’s the fun in it.”

Their conversation went on during the croquet game, with no talk of vampires with the exception of Frank being mad that Gerard used his supernatural strength to pick him up and hold him over his head to tease him. Patrick was beginning to feel bad that Mr. Dun would have to listen to thirty minutes of this shit, when Ray’s croquet ball rolled near him. Nope, nope, Patrick was done risking his life for this shit. Before he could be discovered, he sprinted away, through the croquet game and accidentally tackling Gerard, then jogging away.

 

“Are you going to the football game later?” Pete asked Mikey, as they walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand.

“No, why?”

“Okay, so Patrick told me not to tell anyone, but um,” Pete snickered, holding back a laugh. “He’s the mascot.”

“No way, he really wears that stupid dog costume?”

“Yeah. We could laugh at him together, and then,” Pete leaned in closer to Mikey’s ear. “We could hook up at my house after the game.”

“Fuck yeah.” Mikey smiled, and he later began texting the group chat that included him, Gerard, Frank, and Ray about it.

 

Patrick stood behind the cheerleaders in his dumb costume, waving his arms pathetically. It was definitely a worse punishment than being expelled, but unfortunately, it was too late for that.

“Surprise, bitch!” He heard Gerard scream, and turned around to see him, with his gaggle of friends behind him, charging at him. Gerard flew at him, and Patrick flailed his furry arms at him. Gerard began laughing too hard at him to take attacking him seriously, and he fell to the ground instead of breaking Patrick’s back like he would’ve with his strength, dying of laughter. Next, Frank and Ray came at him, successfully knocking him down. Ray’s arm caught around his ankle, pulling a muscle as they all collapsed to the fake grass. Patrick was left to lay there, as Pete and Mikey laughed from their view sitting on the bleachers and unconcerned that he could actually be injured.

As Mikey left for a second during the game to talk to Gerard about something, he kicked Patrick’s stupid mascot head while he walked past collapsed Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so a few chapters ago i complained about concert tickets but turns out my mom bought me dan and phil tickets so i'm sorry for being a whiny bitch and lemme know if any of you are going to the toronto date because I'm going to the Toronto one yAy :)
> 
> also next chapter is the last chapter and it's going to be super long!! like guys prepare some popcorn but don't eat it because i'm going to try to make you choke on it (kinky i know [the next chapter isn't kinky {i don't have a choking kink if you have one though that's cool but be safe kids (idk where i'm going with this)}])
> 
> also i have another fanfic I'm working on that you should check out!! It's called No Longer Comatose, I Woke Up No Luck. It's basically Pete gets turned into a vampire while working on a Mania music video that's a sequel to the 16 candles music video and Peterick ensues while they're trying to find out who turned Pete into a vampire. It's definitely a lot better than this mess of a fanfic and it actually has a plot and it has a lot more smut ;) ;) ;) (and less useless end notes because tbh i hate myself for having stupid end notes it's probably really annoying but yet here I am)


	23. (Part 1) I'm Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split now into 2 parts because A) it's taking me a while to write B) this would be kinda fucking long if it was just 1 C) i like leaving people on a cliffhanger??? 
> 
> I might also change it to being 3 parts, because ummmm this shit is gonna be long I'm not kidding

After the game, Mikey made a stupid excuse to Gerard about staying at Pete’s house for a project or something, and Gerard just sighed and said, “I’m not gonna stop you both from hooking up, just go.”. Mikey had hurried to Pete’s car, and then drove to his house. Pete’s parents weren’t home, like they always were, so they had the house to themselves.

As soon as Mikey had closed and locked the front door behind them, Pete pressed Mikey to the wall and connected their lips. Pete’s hands immediately slid down to Mikey’s ass, and dipped into his underwear to squeeze it. Mikey moaned mid-kiss, and in response, he moved his hands underneath Pete’s shirt, tracing his toned abs.

Pete broke away from the kiss and started to press kisses down Mikey’s neck, moving his hand from Mikey’s ass to push down his skinny jeans and underwear, then slowly moving his hand to his inner thigh. Pete threw off his own shirt, and Mikey pushed his own off.

“Race you to my bedroom!” Pete suddenly yelled out, taking his hand away and zooming up the stairs. Mikey followed, running after also with his vampiric speed, but stopped at the top of the stairs.

“Not fair!” Mikey called out. “Your house is too big for me to remember where your room is!”

“You _still_ don’t know?” Pete laughed, from one of the rooms on Mikey’s left.

“Not really.” Mikey started opening doors to random rooms, but Pete was in none of them.

“I’m over here!” Pete called out from one of the rooms on the right.

“You can’t just _do_ this when we should be fucking.” Mikey started opening the room doors on the right side of the hallway, but still, Pete wasn’t in any of them. “We’re not playing hide and seek, god damn it.”

“Well, we are now!” Pete whispered into Mikey’s ear from behind. Mikey whipped around, but nobody was there.

“Pete, c’mon.It’s not fair that you’re more stealthy.” Mikey said. “I’m just gonna masturbate in your hallway if you don’t stay in one place.”

“Hot.” Pete laughed. Was he in the fucking kitchen now? “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you, and then I’ll consider revealing my beautiful naked body to you.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Mikey said exasperatedly, although really, he did enjoy how silly his boyfriend was. “Pete, I really want you to fuck me.”

“Sexy, but you could really try harder.” It sounded like Pete was in one of the linen closets now.

Mikey wrapped his hand around his dick, and began to jerk himself off. “Pete,” he begged breathily, “please,” he moaned, “fuck me!”

“Damn.” Pete took Mikey’s hand away from his dick, pulled him into to his bedroom, and then tackled him onto the bed. “Mikey, you teasing little slut.”

“You’re the teasing slut here.” Mikey grabbed Pete’s face and dragged it down to kiss. Pete pulled away, and opened his mouth to think of a clever comeback as he was propping himself over Mikey. However, Mikey moved his hips up to grind against Pete’s, and Pete moaned.

“Fuck you.” Pete could only manage, as the blood rushed down to his cock. “Mikey, stop being so sexy.”

“No.” Mikey pushed Pete over, so he was over, and then stated, “I’m topping this time.”

“Little shit.” Pete moaned out, as Mikey dove down to lick Pete’s nipples. “Fuck, you’re too sexy.”

Mikey smirked, licking his nipple one last time. “Where’s your lube?”

“One sec.” Pete scooched over to the edge of the bed to reach his hand under and take out a bottle of lube. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, babe.” Mikey took it, and opened it and squeezed some into his fingers while Pete shimmied off his own skinny jeans and boxers, then laid down and spread his legs. Mikey poised his fingers over Pete’s hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Pete said.

“You sure?” Mikey asked, brushing against Pete’s dick absentmindedly with the fingers on his other hand as he smirked.

“Holy fuck, yea.” Pete said. “Hurry the fuck up.”

Mikey’s lubed finger entered Pete, spreading him apart and stretching him, digging his fingers deep to ready him. Mikey was successful in trying to find Pete’s prostate, and teased him a few times by brushing against it and making him moan. Finally, Pete told him to hurry up and fuck him, so Mikey obliged.

He took his fingers out, not before brushing against his prostate one more time. Mikey lined himself up with Pete’s hole.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Mikey said.

“I was _born_ ready.” Pete said, smirking.

“Pete.”

“I know, I know, I’m such a shi-” Pete was cut off by Mikey entering him. It had been a while since Pete had bottomed, and he had forgotten how painful it was.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to start moving.”

“I was _born_ -”

“I swear, if you say that again, I’ll-”

“What?”

“I’ll…” Mikey thought. “Shit, I don’t know. I’m not good at this dominance stuff.”

“How about, ‘if you don’t stop saying that, I won’t take you to Dairy Queen after’?”

“Ice cream doesn’t even taste as good as blood.”

“Okay, point made.” Pete said. “Anyways, I was born ready-”

“ _Pete_.”

 

After they had both orgasmed and cleaned up after themselves, they both laid down next to each other and spooned.

“You’re too fucking sexy.” Pete whispered, tightening his grip around Mikey’s waist. “I just want to protect you forever.”

“No, you’re the one that _I’m_ going to protect forever.”

“No, because I’m the big spoon and I was a vampire first.” Pete said, nuzzling into Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey, in return, sat up, grabbed a pillow from next to him and hit Pete with it.

“Hey!” Pete took a pillow and hit him back. “You can’t do that.”

“Watch me.” Mikey hit him with the pillow again in the stomach. “I’m the one protecting you.”

“No!” Pete said. “Not fair!” He hit Mikey in the head, and then suddenly he disappeared, and grabbed Mikey from behind him. Mikey struggled to get out of his grip as Pete tickled him, and Mikey giggled.

“Pete,” Mikey laughed. “You’re awful.”

“Fine, we can protect each other.” Pete finally conceded, and ceased his tickling. “But we’re safe, so it doesn’t matter. Those hunters will be gone before we know it.”

“You aren’t safe from my tickling.”

“Fuck you, Mikey.”

 

Frank crept through the library. He was banned, but he needed to cite one book for his essay on another Supreme Court case and the effect it had on the nation, why it was monumental, blah, blah, blah, whatever was in the spiel of things his teacher mentioned while handing out the grading rubric. He looked for a book to snatch, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mr. Dun standing behind him.

Frank jumped back, shaking the bookcase. “Mr. Dun! I’m so sorry, I needed one book to cite for an essay, and I swear I’ll never come back again…”

“No, it’s okay, Frank. I know what it’s like to be manipulated by vampires. I’ll lift the ban on you, but don’t tell anyone.” Josh said. “Perfect timing, actually. I have to give something to you.”

He handed Frank an envelope, and Frank carefully opened it to see a ticket. He lifted it out to inspect it.

**BOARDING PASS**  
**EWR-CMH**  
**IERO, FRANK  
**GATE: A23  
**DEPARTURE: 8:10 AM MAY 2** ****

********

“An airplane ticket? For _tomorrow_?” Frank asked. “Where’s CMH?”

********

“Columbus airport.” Mr. Dun said. “Listen carefully, Frank. Don’t tell anyone about this, but something is going to happen soon. You need to get out of Belleville.”

********

“What the fuck?” Frank asked.

********

“When you arrive at the airport, there’ll be someone at the baggage claim wearing a green button-up flannel to pick you up. Bring enough clothes and toiletries for a week, and you’ll be taken somewhere safe until it’s okay to go back to Belleville.”

********

“Why do I need to leave? Why won’t it be safe?” Frank demanded.

********

“It’s none of your concern.” Mr. Dun said. “You _cannot_ tell anyone about this. I know Gerard has a strong grip over you, and that you think you love him, but you don’t. He’s controlling you, and it’s your chance to be free. You can have a life, a life that’s _yours_ , and be more than Gerard’s puppet.”

********

“A truly rousing speech.” Frank said sarcastically, clapping slowly. “How many kids dating vampires have you given that to?”

********

“A lot.” Mr. Dun admitted. “But Frank, you’re really a special kid. I see myself in you, and I want the best for you. I used to be just like you. You have what it takes to be special. You don’t have to be confined to being parasite food, I’m going to make sure you’re more.”

********

_Bullshit _, Frank thought. These hunters clearly didn’t understand Gerard or Mikey or Pete at all (but he certainly wouldn’t have disagreed if he had been talking about Mr. Sykes). Frank put the ticket in his pocket, figuring he could sell it later and deal with the consequences when he crossed that bridge. “Ok, yea, thanks. Do you have any books about Korematsu vs. United States or not?”__

********

__“Yea, here.” Mr. Dun reached past Frank, accidentally brushing against Frank’s shoulder, making him bristle, and took out a book, something about the hundred most influential Supreme Court cases. “You don’t need it, though. Please, get on that plane.”_ _

********

__Mr. Dun walked away, and Frank sped out of the library as fast as possible, not bothering to check out the book._ _

********

__

********

__Frank had gotten accustomed to the sound of fangs tearing into his neck, over and over. He even suspected rumors were going around that he had an eating disorder or was cutting; he looked that dead. His skin was gray, his neck and wrists were always laiden with bandages, and he felt like he was close to collapsing all the goddamn time. It didn’t help that he always felt too nauseous to eat lunch after the feeding, and he had unknowingly lost quite a startling bit of weight that now gaggles of girls who gathered to swap secrets while hunched over toilet bowls had begun to envy him._ _

********

__The sound of blood being slurped up was no longer eerie but common; a familiar sound that was no longer frightening. Mr. Sykes leaned Frank over the science table, placing his hands on his hips. A piece of something papery was sticking out of one of the pockets and obscured by Frank’s uniform suit, and Mr. Sykes unhinged himself from Frank’s neck, taking the envelope to look at it._ _

********

__“What’s this?” Mr. Sykes asked. Before Frank could respond, he had opened it and took out the ticket, which he examined. “Plane ticket for Columbus tomorrow? Where did you get this from?”_ _

********

__“Mr. Dun gave it to me.” Frank admitted._ _

********

__“Another stupid hunter trick.” Mr. Sykes ripped the ticket in half, and let it fall into the floor. “They always steal the humans vampires are attached to and send them to one of their bases. They’ll brainwash you and lead you to kill us.”_ _

********

__“Really?” Frank asked. “Mr. Dun said it was because something was going to happen.”_ _

********

__“Bloody hell, no. Josh is just another fucking twat hunter who wants to manipulate you.” Mr. Sykes brushed a piece of hair out of Frank’s face, and traced his jaw with his finger. “You didn’t believe the whole speech he gave about once ‘being just like you’ and ‘you could be special’, did you?”_ _

********

__“Not at all.”_ _

********

__“Good.” Mr. Sykes smirked. “You shouldn’t need to worry about a thing, Frank. Those hunters will be gone soon enough. You’re safe.”_ _

********

__Frank had avoided looking into his eyes until now, and when he did, he instantaneously regretted it, as Mr. Sykes then kissed him._ _

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you like that cliffhanger ;) ;) ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I've got too many fanfics going on at once, oops. I really shouldn't be doing this to myself when I gotta finish this. I think by now, including this one, I have 4 fanfics I'm working on writing. And also a few short prompts I need to do for my friend. And then I'm also in 2 AP and honors class and I'm trying to study 2 languages on my own and I'm starting an improv class and I draw and I'm trying to find time to do youtube. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS I HAVE TICKETS TO THE BUFFALO FALL OUT BOY CONCERT YAY
> 
> and my new goal that is kinda more realistic is trying to finish this by the end of March. And then after this fanfic is done there will be numerous one-shots that I have ideas for that will be added to the series that kinda expand upon the universe but don't contribute to the plot. Maybe even a short sequel that I could write this summer. Really who knows because this fanfic is my child even though I don't really consider it my best work tbh


	24. (Part 2) I’m Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this fanfic is taking so long :( so now the last chapter is gonna be 3 parts I guess because I should probably post something to let you guys know I’m not dead. Next part will be better, I promise!

Frank spent most of the day trying to get the taste off his lips with layers and layers of every flavor of chapstick and lip scrub he could borrow from Ray (he didn’t know why, but for some odd reason Ray had an affinity for collecting it in his locker). However, it did not take away the sting of betrayal he felt when he thought of if Gerard ever found out. He loved Gerard, and not Oliver fucking Sykes, his goddamn _science teacher_ , for pete’s sake. It hadn’t gone further than kissing, thank god, but Frank still felt awful. He had kissed back out of shock, and there was a little bit of kissing on his neck that he did kinda like and would never admit to emitting soft moans at, but he was still his _centuries old vampire science teacher_ and Frank had literally just cheated on his boyfriend he passionately loved out of fear and lack of blood-induced confusion. He desperately wanted to crawl in a hole and say, _Adios, putas_ , but that wasn’t really a realistic possibility.

After school ended, Frank made sure Gerard’s schedule was clear and suggested they ‘hang out’, in other words, have sex. Gerard was elated to put his dick in Frank’s ass, because they were fucking gay as hell, and agreed.

As soon as Frank and Gerard stepped into Gerard’s bedroom, Frank attacked Gerard’s lips with his. Finally, he could erase his past mistakes and rewrite Mr. Sykes’ kisses over with Gerard’s kisses. Sex with Gerard felt like the only cure to forgetting, and Frank really couldn’t wait.

They were well-into kissing each other, when Gerard noticing that tangy smell when he got closer to Frank’s neck while kissing his jawline. It was that sort of scent that Gerard had gotten used to that was now easily distinguishable, clotted blood.

“Frank, what’s this?” Gerard said, moving away from Frank’s jawline and pulling down his shirt to reveal the bandage on his neck, running his finger over the gauze.

“Oh, um, it’s nothing. Just a cat scratch.” Frank said. “It’s okay, really.”

“You sure?” Gerard asked. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

“Probably ‘cause we’re about to have sex.”

Gerard ripped off the gauze. Frank yelped, and his hand quickly shot up to cover his neck. However, Gerard stopped his hand in its tracks and gasped when he saw the wound. A vampire bite covered in a thick layer of dried blood, surrounded by 3 hickies on his neck. The skin around the wound was even paler than then Frank’s skin had appeared to be lately, it looked almost gray like a corpse with light purple and blue veins visible underneath.

“Frank, what the fuck happened?” Gerard demanded. “Who did this to you?”

“No, Gerard, I’m okay, really.”

“Frank, I want to know. That doesn’t look at all like a cat scratch. What’s going on?” He hissed.

“It’s none of your concern.” Frank pulled up the collar of his shirt and got off the bed, standing up.

“Frank.” Gerard snatched his hand as he was walked out the door, holding him back. “I want to know.”

“It’s not your fucking business!”

“You’re my boyfriend and you look like shit! You look nearly dead. Do you know how much your heartbeat has sped up? I’m scared for you, Frank. You don’t have enough blood in your body. A few more bites and you’ll be dead. You might not even live to be bitten again, because that’s how fucking fast your heart is right now. Any minute you could have a heart attack, and you’re 18!”

Frank attempted to wrestle his hand away from Gerard, but Gerard held onto him tight.

“Frank, I want to know who the fuck is doing this to you.”

“Just let me go!”

“No, I’m not. Just let me go!” Frank cried, trying to pull himself away. Unfortunately, he was weak, and it was fairly easy for Gerard to keep a tight hold on him.

“Frank, please calm down. I care about you.”

“Then just fucking let me go!”

The door to Gerard’s room opened, and Mikey stepped in, looking concerned. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

Gerard’s grip on his hand loosened, and Frank bolted out the door.

 

“What is it now?” Patrick asked, after being called down to Mr. Tyler’s classroom, annoyingly in the middle of an AP Music Theory test he had crammed the night before for. Being a so-called ‘good guy’ was getting tiring. Mr. Tyler’s sophomore students that he was supposed to be teaching were mostly either mesmerized or put to sleep by the Peruvian soap opera playing on the projector, which gave them enough privacy to plot in the back of the classroom.

“I need you to challenge Gerard and his friends to a fight tonight.”

“A fight?” Patrick asked. “Dude, before this week I would’ve been fine with that, but half of them are _vampires_ and you realize AP exams are soon? I really gotta study and ace my six fucking exams so I can save money on that expensive-ass out-of-state college credit…”

Mr. Tyler said nothing, and took out his checkbook.

“What’s your bank account?” He asked.

“Pardon me?” Patrick said.

“Do you need me to say it in French? À qui dois-je écrire ce chèque?” Mr. Tyler tore off a check and poised his pen.

“Listen, I don’t need your money…”

“College is expensive these days, Patrick.” Mr. Tyler said. “So, you may want to reconsider.”

“Fine. Just write it out in my name.”

Tyler scrawled down his name. “So, you think two hundred thousand dollars will be enough for college?” 

“That’s… quite a lot.”

“What can I say? The vampire-hunting profession pays well.” Mr. Tyler said. “So, is that good to cover tuition, dorms, meal plans, textbooks, and fees?”

“More than enough.” Patrick said.

“Great.” Mr. Tyler finished writing the check, and slid it to him. “After this, I can assure that this will be the end of our arrangement. The doors near the gym will be left unlocked tonight. Now, listen closely to what you’re going to do.”

 

“This is stupid.” Ray interjected, as he ripped open his bag of chips whilst they sat in their usual lunch spot. “Really stupid.”

“Well, yea, but it would be fun.” Gerard said. “The classic high school experience.” Gerard had approached by Patrick earlier that day, and challenged to the fight.

“I don’t think fighting at midnight in the hallway of school is part of the high school experience.”

“But we’ll kick these bitches’ asses!” Gerard pleaded. “They’ve got zero vampires on their side. And we have two, me and Mikey. We’ll show them who is the boss of the school.”

“We graduate in two months, we have other things to worry about.”

“Ray, c’mon.” Gerard begged. “I’ll give you my soul.”

“You’re dead.”

“Touché. What if I draw you fanart?”

“No.”

“Okay, how about I pay for your graduation gown?”

“And my cap.”

“Aw, cap too?”

“And you have to decorate it for me, too.”

“Ray!”

“Where’s Frank?” Mikey asked. “Did you guys talk about what happened yesterday?”

“Not yet.” Gerard shook his head. “Ok, fine, Ray, I’ll decorate your fucking cap.”

“So, is Frank gonna be at the fight?” Mikey asked.

“I damn hope not. Did you see him?” Gerard said. “He could die.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen him at school at all. You’re overreacting anyway, Frank can take care of himself.”

“It’ll be a quick fight, anyway. He’s not going to miss much.”


	25. (Part 3) I'm Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I haven't updated since march I think??? I'm so sorry I got distracted by other fanfics and honestly I don't feel like this is my best work ever so I've gotten slightly less motivated to work on it so I'm not going to be making a sequel or prequel probably like I always say, but I'll leave it as a series just in case. Maybe I'll even rewrite it someday who knows
> 
> Okay anyways I'm totally planning on the next part being the last one i stg, but I'm busy with studying cuz stupid school so it'll be posted sometime in June. Cool? cool.

True to the teacher’s promise, the doors were left unlocked, the security cameras and alarms disabled, and Patrick and his crew snuck in, their miscellaneous weapons in hand.

Gerard, Mikey, and Ray did the same, but from the doors to the gymnasium across the school. They held croquet sticks, and struggled with the lock.

“I thought he said every door would be open!” Gerard exclaimed. “This is bullshit. What if they jump us while I’m fiddling with this thing?”

“Let’s just try the music hall door.” Ray suggested. “We shouldn’t even be here in the first place.”

“Well, we want Ray to be talking to us, not common sense and logic.” Mikey said.

“Roasted!” Gerard whispered.

“It’s not my fault none of you can take care of yourselves.”

“Name one instance that I couldn’t take care of myself.”

“Well, you got turned into a vampire.”

“Roasted!”

“Shut up, Mikey.” Gerard groaned, kicking the door.

“That was Frank.” Ray said.

“Hi.”

Gerard whipped around. So much for enhanced vampire senses, because he didn’t hear Frank at all.

“Frank!” Gerard hissed. “Go home! You’re sick.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“How did you find out about this?”

“It’s Ray’s fault.” Frank explained. “He was ranting about how you couldn’t take care of yourselves this morning on the phone.”

“Ray, what the fuck?” Gerard scolded. “He’s sick! He shouldn’t be here!”

“He looks fine to me.” Ray said.

“But he stayed home from school!”

“To miss that terrible Pre-Calc test.” Frank said.

“Frank…” Gerard whined. “You’re _lying_. There’s no way the fact we fought yesterday and staying home don’t coincide.”

“Well, they happen to coincide. But it’s okay, because I forgive you, so we’re done fighting.”

“What? I’m the one who should be giving forgiveness, and even then, I wouldn’t because you’re being a selfless brat!”

“Can we just go in and fight with Patrick instead of each other?” Mikey asked.

Gerard gave a shocked Frank a malicious glare, and then nodded. “Sure.”, then returned to being frustrated with the lock.

 

“Here’s the weapons.” Gerard said, unlocking his locker and letting croquet mallets fall and clatter to the ground beneath them.

“We’re vampires, we don’t need weapons.” Mikey pointed out.

“Yes, because mauling a bunch of teenagers will go over so well with their parents and we’ll totally not be on the run from the government.” Gerard rolled his eyes. “No, we’re being normal teenagers and using croquet mallets.”

Ray picked one up and tossed it between his two hands. “Are you sure this is that good of an idea? These were expensive.”

“Ray, don’t be such a mom.”

 

“Patrick, I didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Brendon said.

“And I’m high.” Joe added.

“Stop complaining and just follow the plan.” Patrick scolded. “Okay, let’s go.”

The rest of the squad brandished their lacrosse and hockey sticks, then they went on their way. On the way walking there, Brendon had too much energy in anticipation that he accidentally pushed Dallon against the wall.

 

After they all somehow walked like they were cool teens in slow motion with a serious attitude, the two feuding groups found each other; after 30 minutes of walking around the school.

“Fucking finally.” Gerard said. “There they are, let’s fucking kill them.”

“How about we don’t actually kill them?” Ray asked.

“Well, I can’t help it if someone starts bleeding.” Gerard shrugged.

Frank was starting to regret coming along, but he held his croquet mallet tightly in his hands anyway as they came face to face with Patrick and his friends. Gerard smirked at Patrick, who in return scowled and got into a stance to hit Gerard with his baseball bat.

Suddenly, it became chaos. Everyone ran at each other screaming and swinging their weapons, swinging them at legs and chins and foreheads and chests. Frank was entangled in the middle of the fight, his vision swarming with black and blue and white tones of uniforms.

Frank eventually came face to face with Joe, whose eyes were distinctly red. Frank thought it couldn’t be that hard to fight someone who’s high, but then again, Frank was suffering from severe blood loss for the last month. Joe’s hockey stick slammed Frank in the rib, sending him against the wall. He knew his side was certainly winning from the way Mikey and Gerard and Ray were pummeling their opponents, but he himself wasn’t having a wonderful time.

Frank sat on the ground, catching his breath, watching as Joe stalked up to him. In the distance, something flew through the air, whizzing. It landed in Mikey’s neck, and he collapsed to the ground next to Brendon.

As soon as everyone heard the thump on the floor and Brendon’s yelp of “holy shit!”, everyone paused and turned in the direction the dart had come from.

Down the hall stood Tyler and Josh, holding a dart gun.

“You fucker!” Gerard screamed, racing toward them. The dart gun was all too quick to get Gerard, too.

Everyone in the feuding groups were in shock, except for Patrick. Patrick wore a facade of calmness for the expression of his face.

Tyler and Josh walked at a normal pace up to them, and picked up the unconscious bodies of Gerard and Mikey. Ray raised his croquet stick fiercely while gritting his teeth, but Patrick pushed Ray into the wall, where he sank down next to Frank. Tyler and Josh continued walking, effortlessly carrying the two vampires.

“Fuck, my back.” Ray cried. “You can’t just do that to them! What the fuck do you want?”

“Yeah, what the hell, man?” Joe demanded. “What the hell is going on with you? That’s cheating. I just fucking almost knocked out Frank, and we’re hitting each other with sports equipment! Someone could get injured!”

“Patrick, tell us, man.” Andy implored. “This is all shit. You just shot two people with dart guns.”

“It’s for the greater good.”

“What greater good?!” 

Patrick avoided eye contact. “I need to go. See you guys later.”

Patrick followed Tyler and Josh out the door.


End file.
